La Amante del Griego
by luxy1985
Summary: El multimillonario griego Darien Chiba nunca había estado con la misma mujer más de tres meses... Hasta que Serena Tsukino apareció en su vida... y en su cama. Serena deseaba más, por eso cuando Darien la acusó injustamente de haberlo traicionado, supo que debía abandonar al hombre que amaba y empezar de nuevo. Lo que no sospechaba entonces era que se había quedado embarazada...
1. Argumento

**Hola, nueva historia chicas!, eso si esta es cortita, pero espero que también les guste, porfa solo no me vayan a magullar mucho a mi Darien si se enojan con él, y como siempre para evitar malos entendidos, aclaro que ni la historia, ni los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, la historia, es de la escritora Lynne Graham y los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los adaptó sin fines de lucro, promoción, ni nada por el estilo, ok?, bueno un besito de chocolate para todas, ISA XD**

La amante del griego

Lynne Graham

El multimillonario griego Darien Chiba nunca había estado con la misma mujer más de tres meses... Hasta que Serena Tsukino apareció en su vida... y en su cama. Sin embargo, incluso después de dos años de relación, Darien no tenía la menor intención de pedirle a Serena que se casara con él.

Serena deseaba más, por eso cuando Darien la acusó injustamente de haberlo traicionado, supo que debía abandonar al hombre que amaba y empezar de nuevo. Lo que no sospechaba entonces era que se había quedado embarazada...

Aquel embarazo iba a cambiar mucho la idea que él tenía del matrimonio...


	2. Prologo

Prólogo

Darien Chiba apretó el volante con fuerza cuando su Ferrari Maranello amenazó con patinar sobre la helada carretera.

El paisaje rural de campos y árboles estaba cubierto por una gran capa de purísima nieve. No había otros coches. En un día en que la policía había aconsejado a la gente quedarse en casa y evitar las peligrosas condiciones de la carretera, Darien disfrutaba del reto de probar su habilidad al volante. Aunque poseía una legendaria colección de coches casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de conducirlos él mismo. Podría no saber muy bien dónde estaba, pero eso le preocupaba poco. Seguía confiando en que, en cualquier momento, encontraría una entrada a la autopista que le permitiría regresar a Londres y, por tanto, a la civilización.

Darien no se arredraba ante dificultad alguna... sencillamente porque las dificultades no existían para él. Llevaba una existencia tranquila y bien organizada. Cualquier problema, cualquier incomodidad se evitaba con una buena inyección de dinero. Y el dinero no era obstáculo para un hombre como él.

La fortuna de los Chiba, forjada originalmente en la construcción de barcos, había empezado a mermar cuando Darien era un adolescente. Aun así, su conservadora familia se quedó estupefacta cuando decidió no seguir los pasos de su padre y su abuelo, convirtiéndose en cambio en financiero. Unos años después, sin embargo, los murmullos de desaprobación se habían convertido en aplausos cuando Darien tuvo un éxito meteórico.

Ahora, a menudo aconsejaba a gobiernos sobre sus inversiones. Darien era, a la edad de treinta y cuatro años, no sólo adorado como un ídolo por su familia, sino un magnate de las finanzas y un adicto al trabajo.

En cuestiones más personales, ninguna mujer le había interesado durante más de tres meses. Su poderosa libido y sus emociones estaban férreamente controladas por una mente ágil y bien disciplinada. Su padre, sin embargo, había estado a punto de casarse por cuarta vez antes de morir...

La manía de su padre de enamorarse de mujeres cada vez menos adecuadas siempre le resultó exasperante. Él no era así; de hecho, la prensa lo había acusado de ser de hielo por su trato con las mujeres. Orgulloso de su cuadriculado cerebro, Darien había hecho una relación de las diez cualidades que debería reunir una mujer para entrar en la lista de posibles candidatas. Ninguna lo había conseguido, ni siquiera se habían acercado.

.

.

Serena metió las manos en las mangas de su gabardina gris y movió los pies para que no se le quedasen congelados.

Se había perdido y por allí no había nadie para darle indicaciones de cómo llegar a la carretera general. Pero el pesimismo era algo ajeno a la naturaleza de Serena. Largos años viviendo una vida muy austera le habían enseñado que una visión negativa de las cosas desanimaba a cualquiera y no reportaba beneficio alguno. Ella era de las que siempre miraba el lado bueno de las cosas. De modo que, aunque se había perdido en medio de una carretera helada y desierta, estaba convencida de que algún conductor amable aparecería en cualquier momento. Daba igual que lo que le había pasado aquel día hubiera hecho gritar de frustración a la persona más tranquila del mundo.

Serena sabía que no se ganaba nada perdiendo los nervios por algo que uno no puede cambiar. Sin embargo, incluso para ella era difícil olvidar las ilusiones con las que había salido de casa para acudir a la entrevista...

Ahora se sentía como una ingenua por haber puesto en ella tantas esperanzas. ¿No llevaba meses buscando trabajo? ¿No sabía lo difícil que era encontrar un empleo fijo? Desgraciadamente, no estaba cualificada para ningún empleo. No tenía nada que hacer en un mundo que parecía obsesionado por los títulos universitarios. Además, no contaba con experiencia profesional y así era un problema conseguir referencias.

Serena tenía veintiocho años y llevaba más de una década cuidando de su madre enferma. La relación de sus padres se había deteriorado a causa de la enfermedad y su padre se había marchado de casa. Después de un año, había cesado todo contacto entre ellos. Su hermano, Sammy, que era diez años mayor que ella, era ingeniero. Vivía en el extranjero y sólo hacía visitas ocasionales.

Casado ahora e instalado en Nueva Zelanda, el Sammy que volvió para el funeral de su madre unos meses antes casi le había parecido un extraño. Pero cuando su hermano se enteró de que él era el único beneficiario del testamento se sintió tan aliviado, que le habló francamente de sus problemas económicos. De hecho, le había dicho que el dinero de la venta de la casa sería un salvavidas para él. Sabiendo que tenía que mantener a sus tres hijos, Serena ni siquiera le recordó que sería un salvavidas para él, pero ella no recibiría ni un céntimo. Entonces, no sabía que le iba a resultar tan difícil encontrar trabajo o alojamiento.

El silencio del paisaje cubierto de nieve fue roto entonces por el ruido de un motor en la distancia. Sonriendo, Serena se acercó a la carretera para llamar la atención del conductor...

Darien no vio a la mujer mientras tomaba la curva y luego no le quedó más remedio que dar un volantazo. El deportivo patinó en el hielo, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y se deslizó por la carretera hasta chocar contra un árbol...

Con los oídos retumbándole por el terrible crujido del metal, Serena se quedó donde estaba, inmóvil. Incrédula y boquiabierta, observó al conductor, un hombre alto y moreno, salir del coche a toda velocidad. Se movía tan rápidamente como su coche, fue lo primero que pensó.

—¡Apártese! —le gritó él, pues el fuerte olor a gasolina le había alertado del peligro—. ¡Apártese de ahí!

El coche se incendió y Serena intentó apartarse, pero el hombre tiró de su brazo para alejarla más rápidamente. Tras ellos, el tanque de gasolina explotó y la fuerza de la explosión la levantó del suelo. El extraño evitó la caída sujetándola por la cintura, pero la tumbó en el arcén y se colocó encima para protegerla.

Sin aliento, Serena se quedó en el suelo, intentando respirar mientras pensaba que aquel hombre le había salvado la vida. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con una piel de bronce y unos exóticos ojos de color zafiro, muy brillantes.

Tenía la ropa empapada, pero lo que le importaba en aquel momento era saber por qué esos ojos le resultaban tan familiares. De niña había visitado un zoo en el que había un león en su jaula, furioso y frustrado. Con los ojos brillantes, desafiando a todo aquel que osara mirarlo, el animal paseaba por su humillante celda con una dignidad que a Serena le había roto el corazón.

—¿Se ha hecho daño? —preguntó él, con una voz ronca de profundo acento mediterráneo que le produjo escalofríos.

Serena negó con la cabeza. El hecho de que la hubiera aplastado contra el arcén lleno de nieve no tenía importancia en comparación con esos ojos. Tenía las pestañas muy largas, un rostro angular y muy masculino que poseía una belleza hipnótica.

Darien observó los ojos más azules que había visto nunca. Estaba convencido de que no podían ser de verdad de ese color turquesa y sospechaba también del pálido cabello rubio que enmarcaba su rostro ovalado.

—¿Qué demonios hacía en medio de la carretera?

—¿Le importaría apartarse? —murmuró Serena.

Darien se apartó musitando algo en su idioma. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba encima de la mujer responsable de la destrucción de su coche. Cuando tomó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, se le ocurrió un pensamiento extraño: tenía la piel tan blanca, suave y tentadora como la nata.

—No estaba en medio de la carretera... temí que pasara de largo sin verme —explicó Serena, temblando de frío.

El hombre era altísimo, tan alto, que tenía que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para hablar con él.

—Estaba en medio de la carretera —insistió Darien—. Tuve que dar un volantazo para no atropellarla.

Serena miró el coche, que seguía ardiendo. Era evidente que en poco tiempo sólo quedarían un montón de hierros quemados. Era un modelo deportivo y, seguramente, muy caro. Y que intentase culparla por el accidente la hizo sentir un escalofrío de ansiedad.

—Siento mucho lo de su coche —se disculpó, para evitar conflictos. Habiendo crecido en una familia con fuertes personalidades, estaba acostumbrada a asumir el papel de pacificadora.

Darien miró los patéticos restos de su Ferrari, que sólo había conducido dos veces, y luego miró a la chica. Su ropa era vulgar, barata. De mediana estatura, era lo que su padre habría llamado una «chica sana» y lo que sus delgadísimas amigas, que disfrutaban metiéndose unas con otras, habrían descrito como «gorda». Pero entonces recordó lo femeninas que le habían parecido sus curvas mientras estaba tumbado sobre ella y sintió un escalofrío de deseo.

—Es una pena que no pudiera evitar el árbol —siguió Serena.

—Evitarla a usted era mi prioridad, señorita —replicó él, irritado ante lo que veía como un velado ataque a sus dotes como conductor—. Y en ese intento, podría haberme matado.

El escalofrío de deseo había desaparecido. Darien lo achacó al golpe contra el árbol que, seguramente, lo había privado de juicio y causado que su libido le gastase una mala pasada. Esa chica debía ser la menos atractiva que había conocido en su vida.

—Pero afortunadamente, los dos debemos dar las gracias por...

—_Theos mou_! Explíqueme por qué debo yo dar las gracias en este momento —la interrumpió él. Seguía nevando y la nieve empezaba a teñir su pelo de blanco—. Está nevando, empieza a anochecer, mi coche favorito ha quedado reducido a cenizas junto con mi móvil y estoy en medio de una carretera desierta con una extraña.

—Pero estamos vivos. Ninguno de los dos ha resultado herido —señaló Serena, intentando disimular que le castañeteaban los dientes.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba perdido en medio de una carretera desierta con Pollyanna.

—¿Puedo usar su móvil?

—Lo siento, no tengo móvil.

—Entonces supongo que vivirá cerca de aquí... ¿dónde está su casa? —preguntó él, mirando alrededor.

—No vivo por aquí. Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy.

Darien arrugó el ceño, como si acabara de confesarle algo terrible.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso?

—No soy de aquí —explicó Serena—. Es que me trajeron para una entrevista de trabajo. Luego empecé a andar y... pensé que no estaría lejos de la carretera general...

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva caminando?

—Un par de horas. Pero no he visto ninguna casa. Por eso no quería que pasara usted sin verme. Estaba un poco preocupada...

Darien se percató de que estaba temblando. Tenía la gabardina empapada.

—¿Por qué está tan mojada?

—Hay un riachuelo por ahí detrás... no lo había visto hasta que me caí en él.

Él la estudió, muy serio.

—Debería habérmelo dicho antes. Con esta temperatura, podría acabar sufriendo hipotermia... y yo no quiero problemas.

—No voy a darle ningún problema —replicó ella.

—He visto un granero un poco más atrás. Deberíamos cobijarnos allí...

—No, en serio, estoy bien. En cuanto empiece a caminar otra vez se me pasará el frío —murmuró Serena.

Pero Darien vio que se le empezaban a poner los labios azules.

—No entrará en calor hasta que se quite esa ropa mojada —dijo, tomándola del brazo.

La idea de quitarse la ropa delante de un completo extraño era sencillamente absurda, pero le sorprendió su respuesta inmediata a lo que veía como una emergencia. En un segundo, el extraño había olvidado el deportivo destrozado para echarle una mano.

¿No era esa una típica respuesta masculina? Aunque no era tan común como a los hombres les gustaba creer, pensó Serena. Ni su padre ni su hermano la habían ayudado nunca. De hecho, los dos hombres de su vida habían huido de los sacrificios que exigía la enfermedad de su madre. Serena tuvo que aceptar que ninguno de los dos era suficientemente fuerte como para estar a la altura y como ella sí lo estaba, no tenía sentido culparlos por su debilidad.

—¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó—. Yo me llamo Serena Tsukino.

—Darien —contestó él, tomándola por la cintura para ayudarla a saltar una cerca.

—Ah, gracias —a Serena le sorprendió que tuviera tanta fuerza.

No recordaba que ningún hombre la hubiese tomado en brazos desde que tenía diez años. Pero nunca olvidaría las crueles bromas de sus compañeros por sus «generosas proporciones», nada parecidas a las de las chicas más populares del colegio.

Cuando estaba a punto de resbalar sobre un montón de nieve, Darien la tomó del brazo.

—Tenga cuidado.

Serena tenía los pies congelados y le resultaba difícil caminar. El edificio de piedra parecía cada vez más cerca e hizo un esfuerzo, pero la nieve era tan profunda que le resultaba imposible saber dónde ponía los pies.

Irritado, Darien la tomó en brazos para hacer los últimos metros.

—Déjeme en el suelo, por favor... se hará daño en la espalda... peso mucho y...

—No pesa mucho. Además, si se cae, podría romperse una pierna.

—Y usted no quiere problemas, ya lo sé —suspiró Serena mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

Dentro del granero estaban a resguardo de la tormenta, afortunadamente, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Darien le estaba quitando la gabardina y la chaqueta a la vez.

—Pero bueno...

—Quítese la ropa y póngase mi abrigo —la interrumpió él.

Serena se puso colorada, pero aceptó el abrigo. Era demasiado práctica como para discutir.

—Voy a intentar encender un fuego —dijo Darien.

Lo mejor sería dejarla en el granero con una buena hoguera mientras él buscaba un teléfono. Saldría de allí más rápido por su cuenta.

Había gran cantidad de leña apilada contra un muro y Serena se escondió allí para quitarse la ropa con manos temblorosas. Quitarse los pantalones le resultó difícil porque tenía los dedos helados y la tela empapada se pegaba a sus piernas. Se quitó el jersey con la misma dificultad y luego, temblando violentamente, en sujetador, braguitas y botines, se puso el abrigo del extraño. Le llegaba hasta los pies y parecía una niña con la ropa de un adulto. El forro de seda le hizo sentir un escalofrío, pero el peso del paño le daba calor...

Darien estaba colocando troncos en el centro del granero. De nuevo, se sintió impresionada por su rapidez y eficacia. Era un hombre de recursos, pensó. No se quejaba, sencillamente hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Desde luego, había elegido a un ganador para quedarse tirada en la carretera.

Serena lo estudió, admirando el elegante corte de pelo, el carísimo y bien cortado traje gris que llevaba, con una camisa oscura y una corbata de seda. Parecía un ejecutivo, un hombre sofisticado, el tipo de hombre con el que le habría dado reparo hablar en circunstancias normales.

—Tenemos un pequeño problema... yo no fumo.

—Ah, creo que puedo ayudarle —se ofreció Serena, sacando un mechero del bolso—. Yo tampoco fumo, pero pensé que mi futuro jefe podría fumar y... bueno, no quería mostrar una actitud de censura.

Mientras escuchaba aquella sorprendente declaración, Darien descubrió que aquella chica no era la menos atractiva que había conocido en su vida. Todo lo contrario. En el interior del granero, su pelo rubio parecía casi de plata en contraste con el cuello oscuro del abrigo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos brillantes. Estaba sonriendo y cuando sonreía todo su rostro se iluminaba. Perdida dentro de su abrigo, le resultaba extrañamente atractiva...

—Tome —dijo ella, ofreciéndole el mechero.

—_Efkaristó_ —se lo agradeció Darien, preguntándose por qué le gustaba esa extraña. Era rubia y más bien bajita, cuando a él le gustaban las morenas de piernas largas.

—_Parakaló_... de nada —contestó Serena, moviendo los pies para entrar en calor—. ¿Es usted griego?

Darien la miró, sorprendido.

—Sí.

Iba medio desnuda debajo de su abrigo, por eso la encontraba atractiva, se dijo a sí mismo, intentando apartar la mirada.

—A mí me encanta Grecia... bueno, sólo estuve una vez, pero me pareció un país precioso —siguió Serena—. Está usted acostumbrado a hacer fuego, ¿no?

—Pues no —contestó él, cortante—. Pero no hay que ser Einstein para hacer una hoguera.

Serena se puso colorada. Y cuando Darien vio su expresión fue como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. ¿Desde cuándo era tan grosero? ¿Por qué no la trataba con un poco más de delicadeza?

—Perdone. Soy hombre de pocas palabras, pero es usted buena compañía —le aseguró.

Sonriendo como una colegiala, ella metió las manos por las mangas del abrigo.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —murmuró él, sorprendido y casi conmovido por su respuesta al más simple de los halagos.

La pobre tenía tanto frío, que sus escalofríos eran visibles. Cuando la leña empezó a arder, Darien estiró su metro noventa y cinco y se acercó.

—Hay una petaca en el bolsillo izquierdo. Tome un trago o se quedará helada.

—Yo no estoy acostumbrada al alcohol, no puedo...

—Tome un trago, no sea tonta —sonrió él, sacando la petaca.

Serena tomó un traguito y se puso a toser.

—Veo que lo decía en serio.

Ella respiró profundamente, moviendo los pies.

—Sí, pero es que tengo un frío...

Darien abrió los brazos.

—Venga, acérquese. Piense en mí como si fuera una manta.

—No, yo no puedo...

—No pasa nada, señorita. Tardará un rato en entrar en calor.

Serena levantó unos ojos tan azules como el mar Egeo en un día de verano.

—Sí, supongo...

—¿Lleva lentillas de color? —la interrumpió Darien, frunciendo el ceño ante la estupidez de la pregunta.

—¿Lentillas de color? Pero si ni siquiera puedo comprar maquillaje —los nervios de Serena la traicionaron cuando dio un pasito torpe hacia él. De repente, su corazón había empezado a dar saltos y apenas se atrevía a respirar.

—Tiene una piel perfecta, no lo necesita —dijo Darien con voz ronca, aplastándola contra su pecho. Tan cerca, no podía dejar de notar la suavidad de sus curvas. A pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía por controlar su reacción masculina, su libido estaba a cien por hora.

Serena no podía pensar aplastada contra aquel torso masculino. Cuando levantó la cara, sus ojos se encontraron y sintió que le pesaban las piernas, que tenía una extraña tensión en la pelvis. El hombre inclinó la cabeza y ella imaginó lo que iba a pasar antes de que pasara... pero aún sin creer que fuera a hacerlo.

Darien capturó su boca con urgencia. El beso la devastó, largo, interminable, su lengua explorando el interior de su boca. Estaba sin defensa contra esa salvaje sensación, porque su cuerpo despertó, de repente, a la vida. La tensión que sentía en el bajo vientre se convirtió en una espiral de calor que la recorrió entera con efectos explosivos. Sólo el deseo de respirar venció a ese perverso calor cuando tuvo que apartarse para llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Darien la miraba con los ojos oscurecidos.

—_Theos mou_... No tenía intención... No debería haberla tocado, lo siento.

—¿Está casado? —preguntó Serena.

—No.

—¿Prometido? —Serena ya no tenía frío. Todo su cuerpo era como un horno.

—No —contestó él, arrugando el ceño.

—Entonces, no tiene que disculparse —declaró Serena, sin aliento, intentando evitar su mirada. Lo que le había hecho sentir era una revelación para ella y la había dejado increíblemente vulnerable y confusa.

Su primer beso de verdad y él se disculpaba. Sería horrible confesar que la había excitado, que si quería volver a hacerlo, tenía vía libre.

Serena se puso colorada hasta la raíz del pelo... ¿de dónde había salido ese pensamiento tan desvergonzado?

—Lo siento, la he molestado —dijo Darien.

Ella lo miró, con los ojos brillantes como aguamarinas.

—No, no me ha molestado.

Experimentaba muchas sensaciones diferentes, pero no estaba molesta; sorprendida, sí. Aturdida y emocionada también. Había vivido durante muchos años en un mundo exento de emociones. Darien era lo más emocionante que le había pasado nunca y era tan grande su fascinación, que le dolía negarse el placer de mirarlo.

—Pensaba dejarla aquí sola... —empezó a decir él, estupefacto por su falta de control.

—¿Por qué? —lo interrumpió ella, asustada.

—Para buscar un teléfono. Tiene que haber alguna casa por aquí.

—Pero yo llevo su abrigo... Será mejor esperar hasta que se haga de día —murmuró Serena, mirando por la ventana. Los copos de nieve se arremolinaban con el viento y ya ni siquiera podía ver la carretera.

Nerviosa, se puso en cuclillas para calentarse las manos frente a la hoguera.

—Hábleme de su entrevista —la invitó Darien, percatándose de su aturdimiento—. ¿Qué tipo de trabajo está buscando?

—Acompañante de una anciana, pero al final no me han hecho la entrevista —suspiró ella—. Cuando llegué a la casa, me dijeron que un familiar había ido a vivir con la señora y que el puesto ya no estaba libre.

—¿Y no se molestaron en llamarla para cancelar la entrevista?

—No.

—¿Y la dejaron ir, con esta tormenta de nieve? —exclamó Darien, furioso.

—Les pregunté por qué no me habían llamado, pero la señora con la que hablé me dijo que ella no tenía nada que ver porque no había puesto el anuncio —suspiró Serena, encogiéndose de hombros—. Así es la vida.

—Es usted demasiado buena. ¿Por qué quería un trabajo de ese estilo?

—No estoy capacitada para hacer otra cosa... al menos, de momento —Serena quería un techo y un trabajo fijo antes de poder hacer lo que era su gran ambición: estudiar diseño—. También necesito alojamiento y ese trabajo me habría venido muy bien. ¿Dónde iba usted?

—A Londres.

—¿Por qué me ha besado?

Resultaba difícil saber cuál de los dos se quedó más sorprendido por esa pregunta: Serena, que no había pensado antes de hablar o Darien, a quien nunca le habían exigido explicar sus motivaciones.

—¿Usted por qué cree?

Serena se miró las manos.

—No tengo ni idea... lo he preguntado por curiosidad.

—Es usted muy sexy.

Ella levantó la mirada.

—¿Lo dice en serio?

—Sí. Y soy un experto, se lo aseguro —contestó Darien, sin vacilar.

Serena sonrió. Le gustaba su franqueza. De modo que tenía éxito con las mujeres... Normal. Era un hombre muy guapo y debía tener chicas haciendo cola.

Pero estaba más interesada por lo que había dicho antes. Aunque pareciese un milagro, había dicho que le parecía sexy. Serena se veía a sí misma como una chica más bien normal... y un poco gordita. Llevaba toda la vida deseando ser delgada. Para eso, había hecho dietas, ejercicio... su peso variaba de mes en mes, pero nunca había conseguido la figura que deseaba. Incluso su madre solía lamentar que tuviera tan buen apetito.

Sin embargo, Darien, un hombre guapísimo, la encontraba sexy. Y lo había probado sucumbiendo a unos encantos que ella no creía poseer. Serena pensó que lo querría para siempre por permitirle, aunque sólo fuera una vez, sentirse como una mujer guapa. Había esperado lo que le parecía una eternidad para oír esas palabras y de verdad creyó que moriría sin oírlas.

—¿A qué se dedica? —le preguntó.

—Inversiones.

—O sea, que está todo el día delante de un ordenador haciendo números... supongo que será un poco aburrido, ¿no? Pero, en fin, alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Darien había conocido a muchas mujeres que fingían interés por las finanzas sólo para impresionarlo. Serena, sin embargo, hacía todo lo contrario.

—¿Quiere chocolate? —preguntó ella entonces, sacando del bolso una enorme chocolatina.

—Sí, antes de que se derrita —rió Darien, tomando la chocolatina que Serena, sin querer, había puesto demasiado cerca de la hoguera.

Pero al recordar el sabor de sus labios la risa desapareció, reemplazada por un turbador deseo de volver a besarla. Tomó un trozo de chocolate, pero en lugar de comerlo lo puso entre sus labios.

—Oh —Serena cerró los ojos—. Qué rico.

Darien se quedó transfigurado por su expresión. No podía apartar los ojos de ella. Se preguntó si reaccionaría así en la cama... Intentaba controlar aquel absurdo ataque de deseo, pero su normalmente disciplinada libido se portaba como un tren a punto de descarrilar.

—Haría cualquier cosa por un trozo de chocolate...

No terminó la frase al ver el brillo en los ojos del hombre. Reconociendo el deseo en esos ojos, se inclinó hacia delante, sin pensarlo siquiera, para buscar sus labios. Con un gemido ronco, Darien se puso de rodillas en el suelo y la besó hasta que empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza.

—Yo te compraría chocolate todos los días —dijo absurdamente.

—No quería... no quería que fuese una provocación —murmuró Serena.

—Lo sé —sonrió él, tomando su cara entre las manos—. Pero que seas tan sincera me parece muy refrescante —añadió, tuteándola.

—Otras personas piensan que soy demasiado extrovertida.

—Yo no conozco a mucha gente así. Y te deseo tanto que me duele... Es la primera vez que me pasa esto.

Serena sintió como si estuviera fuera de sí misma. Era como si aquel beso se hubiera convertido en un alien dentro de su cuerpo. Se sentía provocativa, feliz y tan tentadora como Cleopatra. Tantos años reprimiendo estoicamente sus deseos, viendo pasar la vida, controlando los anhelos y sueños que poblaban su fecunda imaginación, escondiéndolos tras una fachada de persona práctica... y por fin podían volar libres. Darien era su fantasía hecha realidad.

—A mí también —consiguió decir.

Él empezó a desabrochar el abrigo y luego se detuvo, con un brillo de confusión en los ojos. No sabía cómo habían llegado a esa situación, pero no estaba preparado para detenerse.

—Nos hemos vuelto locos...

Serena se agarró a las solapas de su chaqueta.

—Calla... no lo estropees.

Darien la tumbó de espaldas y desabrochó el abrigo del todo.

—Dime cuándo debo parar...

Sin intención alguna de detenerlo, Serena temblaba disfrutando de sus caricias. Durante veintiocho años había sido buena y, por una vez, durante una noche, iba a ser mala y, además, iba a disfrutar.

Darien le desabrochó el sujetador y dejó escapar una especie de rugido al ver sus blancos pechos a la luz de la hoguera.

—Tienes un cuerpo increíble.

Ella lo miró, con una mezcla de vergüenza y deseo, para ver si le estaba tomando el pelo. No, en sus ojos de color zafiro envejecido veía sinceridad. Con reverencia, él empezó a jugar con sus delicados pezones, que ya habían empezado a endurecerse. Por dentro, Serena sentía que se estaba quemando. En unos segundos, el mundo entero se había centrado en aquel hombre y en lo que le estaba haciendo.

Él empezó a acariciar sus pezones con la lengua y el escalofrío interior se hizo tan poderoso, que Serena no podía estarse quieta. Su piel era increíblemente sensible y la humedad entre sus piernas la avergonzaba y la excitaba al mismo tiempo.

—Darien... —murmuró su nombre, hasta que él la tocó donde quería que la tocase.

La sensación fue electrizante y la llevó a un sitio en el que nunca había estado, donde lo único que importaba eran sus caricias y el deseo que nacía con ellas. Serena se movió, se envolvió en él, perdida en el olor de su piel, de su pelo, en la dureza de su cuerpo masculino.

—No puedo esperar... —le confesó Darien, la pasión rompiendo las barreras de su poderoso control, excitado como no lo había estado nunca.

Con un gemido ronco, se enterró en su húmeda cueva y... se encontró con una inesperada resistencia.

—¿Eres virgen? —murmuró, atónito.

—No te pares... —dijo ella, enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Darien se movía con un ritmo frenético, tan primitivo como las sensaciones que experimentaba. La excitación la llevó al éxtasis, a un sitio donde sólo importaba el placer. Después, se sintió asombrosamente feliz, emocionada.

Él la miró un momento y luego volvió a abrochar el abrigo, besando su frente.

—Eres muy dulce... pero deberías haberme dicho que era el primero.

—Eso es asunto mío —murmuró Serena, enterrando la cara en su pecho.

—Pero ahora es asunto mío también —insistió Darien, levantando su barbilla con un dedo para mirarla a los ojos—. Creo que, en un futuro muy cercano, decidirás mudarte a Londres. Y yo seré tu amante.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Serena, aunque no podía disimular su alegría.

Él sonrió, seguro de sí mismo.

—Porque te lo pediré y tú no podrás resistirte.

Con el corazón latiendo como una pelota de goma dentro de su pecho, Serena sonrió. En sus ojos había un brillo de calidez, de generosidad, el rasgo más importante de su carácter.

**Al mandado y no al retozo con Darien y Serena, no creen, jajaja, aunque una cosa es fija, no pasaron frío esa helada noche de invierno, así quien no teniendo a Darien para que te de calorcito, jejeje, aunque entre ustedes y yo, a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre salir a probar su ferrari en medio de una ventisca en la carretera de quien sabe donde?, un beso**


	3. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Casi dos años después, Serena estaba en un lujoso café de Londres, esperando la llegada de su amiga Molly.

Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí, centrados en Darien. Se preguntaba cómo iban a celebrar el segundo aniversario de aquel primer encuentro. ¿Buscando un granero abandonado en medio de la nieve? No, ésa no sería buena idea, pensó, sonriendo para sí misma. A Darien no le gustaba el frío y tenía poca tolerancia para los inconvenientes.

—Siento llegar tarde —se disculpó una delgada pelirroja de ojos castaños, dejando una cámara fotográfica sobre la mesa.

—No pasa nada.

—Cariño, si dejas que te siga creciendo el pelo —dijo Molly entonces, señalando la melena rubia que casi le llegaba a la cintura— la gente va a pensar que quieres ser Rapunzel.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Serena, sorprendida.

—Rapunzel, ya sabes, la del cuento de hadas. A la que encerraron en una torre y se dejó el pelo largo para usarlo como escalera —rió su amiga—. Desgraciadamente para ella, no fue un príncipe azul el que subió por la escalera a rescatarla... sino la bruja. Te lo advierto.

Serena soltó una carcajada. Estaba acostumbrada a la forma de ver la vida de su sofisticada amiga. Hija de un famoso artista, Molly había sobrevivido a una infancia bohemia e inestable para convertirse en una fotógrafa de éxito. Pero seguía teniendo cicatrices infligidas por unos padres que habían vivido vidas tempestuosas.

—¿Qué tal tu príncipe azul? —bromeó Molly, después de pedir un café.

—Darien está muy bien. Muy ocupado, por supuesto, pero me llama todos los días cuando está fuera del país...

—Tu móvil es el equivalente a una cadena —bromeó su amiga—. Creo recordar que, si lo apagas, te pide explicaciones por triplicado.

—No, mujer, lo que pasa es que le gusta saber dónde estoy. Se preocupa por mí —replicó Serena—. ¿Sabes que, dentro de diez días, Darien y yo habremos estado juntos dos años?

—Ah, qué bien. El hombre que no se compromete jamás está buscando una medalla de oro. Podrías dedicarte a escribir columnas de cotilleo... pero, claro, el mundo tendría que saber que existes y, lamentablemente, eres un secreto bien escondido.

—Darien no soporta la atención de los medios y sabe que a mí tampoco me gusta. Estoy contenta de permanecer en la sombra —murmuró Serena, diciéndose a sí misma, por costumbre, que el tiempo que tenía para disfrutar con Darien sería tiempo perdido si debía compartirlo con los periodistas—. Ahora mismo, estoy intentando encontrar una forma especial de celebrar nuestro aniversario...

—Darien no hizo ningún esfuerzo por celebrarlo el año pasado, ¿verdad?

—No se acordaba de que llevábamos un año juntos. Debería habérselo recordado...

—¿Y qué dijo cuándo se lo recordaste?

—Nada.

—Entonces, deja que te dé un consejo —suspiró Molly—. Si quieres seguir con Darien Chiba, resiste el deseo de celebrar vuestro segundo aniversario.

—¿Por qué?

—Recordarle que lleváis juntos dos años podría hacer soplar el frío viento del cambio.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —exclamó Serena, angustiada.

Molly apretó los labios.

—Mira, yo creo que estás perdiendo el tiempo con ese hombre. Ni siquiera se molestó en aparecer el día que te dieron el premio en la escuela de diseño.

—Porque su vuelo había llegado con retraso.

—¿No me digas? No es eso, Serena. Es que no tiene interés en tu vida, a menos que le afecte directamente.

—Darien no es un artista ni tiene nada que ver con la moda. No espero que se interese por los bolsos que diseño...

—¿Por qué no? Eso es lo que haría cualquiera —la interrumpió su amiga—. No te ha presentado a nadie, ni a su familia, ni a sus amigos... Si te lleva a algún sitio, tiene que ser uno donde no le molesten los paparazzi y donde nadie pueda verlo contigo. Vive su vida y te tiene a ti en una jaula. ¿Por qué no te enfrentas con la verdad, Serena? Eres su querida y...

—¡Eso no es verdad! Darien no me mantiene. Yo no acepto su dinero —la interrumpió Serena—. Bueno, vivo en su apartamento, pero pago todos mis gastos y no acepto regalos caros.

—Pero no es lo que tú pienses, es lo que piensa él y cómo te trata...

—Darien me trata muy bien, Molly.

Su amiga dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Cómo no va a tratarte bien? Estas loca por él y Darien lo sabe y lo utiliza. Pero dejó bien claras las reglas desde el principio...

—No, nunca ha habido reglas. No soy su querida... nunca seré su querida —la interrumpió Serena, apretando los labios.

—¿Ha hablado de futuro? ¿Amor, matrimonio, hijos?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Cariño, tienes derecho a preguntar dónde va vuestra relación —le aconsejó Molly, antes de cambiar de conversación.

Después, Serena no recordaba de qué habían hablado. Recordaba haber sonreído mucho para dejarle claro a su amiga que no se sentía ofendida por sus comentarios. Pero, en realidad, le habían hecho daño... y le habían dado que pensar. Unas horas antes, se sentía feliz con su vida y ahora...

Molly no entendía las limitaciones que ella simplemente aceptaba sin discutir. Por amor.

Pero se veía obligada a reconocer que lo que había dicho era cierto. No era una opinión, era un recuento de los hechos.

Darien nunca la había llevado a Grecia, aun sabiendo que ella quería visitar de nuevo ese país. Aunque su única hermana, Rei, estaba casada con un inglés y vivía en Londres, nunca se la había presentado. Serena se decía a sí misma que, con el tiempo, las cosas cambiarían. Pero no había sido así.

También se convenció a sí misma de que era irrelevante que Darien no le presentase a sus amigos, pero la verdad era que él nunca le había dado opción.

También era cierto que él jamás había hablado del futuro... al menos, no de un futuro lejano. Hacían planes de mes en mes porque eso era todo lo que le permitía su abultada agenda. Nunca había mencionado el matrimonio o los hijos. En cuanto al amor, solía hacer comentarios irónicos al respecto y Serena intentaba evitar el tema.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras entraba en el ático que se había convertido en su hogar. Darien no aceptaba ningún compromiso, pero eso no significaba que fuera su querida. ¿O sí? Por naturaleza, Darien Chiba era un hombre reservado y cauto...

Entonces otra duda la asaltó: ¿cómo podía decir que vivían juntos? En realidad, él seguía usando un dúplex que tenía en Londres. Le había dicho que era necesario porque estaba más cerca de su oficina. Además, sus parientes se alojaban allí cuando estaban de visita en Londres. Pero Serena nunca lo había visto.

De repente, veía las bases de su felicidad desaparecer como la arena bañada por las olas. Adoraba a Darien. Había creído que su relación era maravillosa, pero la franca opinión de Molly empezaba a destrozar esa confianza.

¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega?, se preguntó. ¿Sería posible que, como el dúplex, ella sólo fuera un objeto útil para Darien? Un objeto sexual.

El teléfono empezó a sonar entonces y, después de un momento de vacilación, Serena contestó.

—¿Por qué tienes el móvil apagado? ¿Dónde estabas?

Era Darien, naturalmente.

—Tomando un café con Molly... se me olvidó encenderlo.

—Llegaré mañana, a las ocho. Cuéntame algo.

Por supuesto, estaría tomando un café entre reunión y reunión y necesitaba que ella rellenase ese tiempo libre. Estuviera en el país que estuviera, la llamaba por teléfono y esperaba que Serena lo entretuviese con su charla. Ella nunca le contaba nada desagradable, nunca hablaba mal de nadie, le hacía favores a todo el mundo, lo veía todo por el lado positivo... Y siempre se le ocurrían cosas que comentar.

Pero aquel día tenía la mente en blanco.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Dime cualquier cosa... que la ropa se acorta para fomentar el negocio de los productos dietéticos, las propiedades adictivas del chocolate, qué día hace, que incluso los días de lluvia pueden ser divertidos, la gente tan encantadora que te has encontrado en el vestíbulo, en la calle, en la tienda... Estoy acostumbrado a que me cuentes esas cosas.

Serena se puso colorada. ¿La creía una charlatana? ¿Qué veía en ella? Le costó mucho, pero consiguió hablar como si no pasara nada... mientras se miraba al espejo del pasillo. La imagen que le devolvía era poco halagadora. ¿Cómo un hombre como Darien podía estar interesado en una mujer como ella?

«Para, para, para», le decía una vocecita. Decidida, se dio la vuelta, jurándose a sí misma que la depresión no la llevaría a la nevera.

En Suiza, Darien colgó el teléfono con el ceño fruncido. Serena parecía disgustada. Y ella nunca estaba disgustada. Todo lo contrario, era una chica siempre alegre, siempre dispuesta a ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Cuando le pasaba algo, siempre se lo contaba... ¿Qué problema podía tener?

Aunque no lo sabía, Serena disfrutaba de una discreta protección veinticuatro horas al día. Darien, como tantas personas de su posición, había recibido amenazas. Preocupado porque ella se convirtiera en objetivo, Darien había contratado un equipo de profesionales para que velasen por su seguridad. Había pensado decírselo, pero temía que los guardaespaldas la asustaran. Ella era tan amistosa, tan simpática con todo el mundo, tan ingenua... No quería cambiar eso y decidió que era mejor no contárselo. Por un momento, pensó preguntar al equipo de seguridad dónde había estado y con quién. Pero no, eso sería aprovecharse de la situación. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo.

Aun así, que Serena le hubiera dado causa de ansiedad por primera vez hizo que se volviera hacia los ejecutivos con gesto frío y cortante.

.

.

Serena siempre se arreglaba para Darien. Mientras miraba en su armario, lo dividió mentalmente en tres colecciones de ropa: de las tres, sólo podía ponerse una en cualquier momento. La primera había disfrutado de un breve período de vida después de una dieta rigurosa, la segunda era la que había comprado cuando volvió a engordar. La tercera era ropa ancha, que podía ponerse en cualquier ocasión sin temor a parecer demasiado «gordita».

Mientras sacaba un vestido de la percha la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y tuvo que agarrarse a la puerta del armario para no perder el equilibrio. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero pensó que era debido a un resfriado que había sufrido unos meses antes y que no había podido curarse del todo. Sin duda era eso y no le apetecía perder el tiempo yendo al médico.

En una hora, Darien estaría de nuevo con ella y se negaba a atormentarse con los comentarios de Molly. Su amiga sólo había querido ponerla en guardia porque estaba preocupada, pero Serena sabía que Molly había tenido varias relaciones fallidas y que desconfiaba de los hombres en general. Además, ella no conocía a Darien, no sabía lo maravilloso que era.

Darien intentaba alejarse de cierto tipo de prensa y hacía todo lo posible por mantener su vida privada en secreto. No era fácil que Serena se enfadara, pero lo había hecho al leer artículos que utilizaban viejas fotos y viejas historias para seguir describiendo a Darien Chiba como un mujeriego frío y sin corazón que, además, se mostraba inhumano en los negocios. ¿Habría leído Molly esos artículos?

Mientras se cepillaba el pelo, pensaba en el hombre que ella conocía: generoso, fuerte, apasionado... todo lo que había soñado siempre.

Aunque no le gustaba en absoluto, la llevaba de merienda porque a Serena le encantaba. Los viajes turísticos lo aburrían y, sin embargo, la había llevado a Roma, a París y a un montón de ciudades fabulosas para que pudiera explorar su pasión por la historia en su compañía. Cuando se sentía desanimada, asustada o deprimida, él estaba a su lado. Lo amaba con toda su alma por muchas razones. ¿Y su lado malo? No, no quería pensar en eso. No quería arruinar su felicidad.

Darien la llamó desde el aeropuerto.

—Estoy contando los segundos —le dijo Serena.

La llamó desde la limusina cuando se quedó retenido en un atasco.

—No puedo soportarlo más...

—¿Sabes cuánto te he echado de menos? —preguntó Darien en su última llamada mientras entraba en el ascensor para subir al ático.

Para entonces, Serena estaba nerviosa. La puerta se abrió y, al verlo... dejó de pensar. Le temblaban tanto las rodillas, que se apoyó en la pared para estabilizarse. Todo en Darien la emocionaba. Desde el ángulo orgulloso de su cabeza hasta la anchura de sus hombros, sus zancadas, todo en él era espectacularmente masculino.

Era guapísimo y sólo tenía que entrar por la puerta para que su corazón amenazase con detenerse.

Darien cerró la puerta con el pie y la tomó entre sus brazos. Por un segundo, Serena se perdió en la felicidad de tocarlo, de olerlo.

—Darien...

—Si pudieras viajar conmigo, pasaríamos más tiempo juntos —dijo él, con voz ronca—. Piénsalo. Podrías dejar tus tareas artísticas aparcadas durante un tiempo.

Y perder su independencia... eso estaba fuera de la cuestión.

—No puedo.

Contento de haber plantado otra semilla, Darien la aplastó contra la pared. Ella sucumbió al atractivo de su boca con el mismo fervor que habría empleado en una situación de vida o muerte. Sabía de maravilla, como algo adictivo sin lo que no podría vivir. Él la tomó por la cintura, levantándola para apretarla descaradamente contra su erección.

—Oh... —gimió Serena, derritiéndose como la miel al calor del sol.

Aplastada contra el cuerpo masculino, apartó la cara para buscar oxígeno cuando recordó que había olvidado recordarle un ritual importante.

—El móvil...

Darien se puso tenso.

—O el móvil o yo —le recordó ella.

Con una mano, Darien sacó el móvil de la chaqueta y lo tiró sobre la mesa del pasillo. Luego, volvió a buscar su boca con ansia devoradora.

—Por una vez, no vamos a hacerlo en el pasillo.

Mareada por la pasión, Serena sólo pudo asentir.

Decidido, Darien, la tomó de la mano para llevarla al dormitorio.

—Yo he dejado el móvil, así que tendrás que compensarme adecuadamente, _pethi mou_.

Ella tenía las piernas temblorosas. El brillo sexual en sus ojos la aprisionaba como una cadena. Una cegadora ola de deseo la recorrió entera.

Darien la miró con ardiente satisfacción mientras bajaba la cremallera del vestido azul turquesa, dejando al descubierto el sujetador y la braguita de encaje.

—Eres soberbia —murmuró, con voz ronca de pasión.

Luego, tomándola en brazos, la depositó sobre la cama, su carismática sonrisa iluminando un rostro por lo general serio.

—No te muevas.

—No pienso ir a ningún sitio —musitó Serena, sus ojos clavados en él como si tuviera un imán mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

Era un hombre fuera de serie. Moreno, alto, fuerte e increíblemente guapo, emanaba la fuerza y la sensualidad de un predador. Serena sentía como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago... y, sin embargo, a la vez, debía luchar contra la vergüenza de estar tumbada en una cama, en ropa interior, delante de él.

No la habían educado de una forma liberal, pero cuando Darien llegó a su vida no sólo había tirado el libro de las reglas, lo había quemado.

¿Era importante para él?, se preguntó. ¿O era algo temporal, algo que abandonaría sin mirar atrás cuando se cansara?

—¿Piensas en mí cuando estás fuera de Londres? —le preguntó.

Darien se tumbó a su lado mientras desabrochaba su camisa.

—¿Después de dos semanas sin sexo? Esta semana he pensado en ti al menos una vez por minuto —contestó él, riendo.

Serena se puso colorada. Pero el comentario no le gustó en absoluto.

—No me refería a eso.

Él la apretó contra su pecho, con típica arrogancia masculina.

—No le hagas a un griego preguntas de ese tipo. Eres mi amante, claro que pienso en ti.

Cuando empezó a besarla, todas las dudas desaparecieron. Se desató un incendio entre sus piernas y una ola de deseo la consumió al sentir el peso de su cuerpo. Dos semanas sin Darien eran como toda una vida. Aunque dudaba de su amor por ella, no podía evitar refugiarse en su pasión. Sus expertas caricias la hacían gemir y, cuando utilizó los dientes y la lengua, empezó a apretarse contra él sin pensar en nada más.

Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, el aire apenas llegaba a sus pulmones. La elemental masculinidad de Darien era irresistible. Él sabía perfectamente lo que la excitaba y, cuando encontró el capullo escondido entre sus rizos, con sus dedos expertos la llevó a unas cimas de deseo aún más desesperadas.

—Así es como te imagino —murmuró, con cruda satisfacción—. Enloquecida por el placer que te doy.

Se enterró en ella con fuerza y, delirante de deseo, Serena lo recibió, contrayendo los músculos para no dejarlo ir. Su necesidad de él era dolorosamente intensa. Su pasión la enloquecía hasta el límite, pero luego empezó a caer, a caer... hasta llegar a un estado de agitación que no tenía nada que ver con la sensación de felicidad que experimentaba otras veces. Su cuerpo estaba satisfecho, pero sus emociones no. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

Darien apartó el pelo de su cara.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —contestó Serena—. No sé por qué estoy llorando.

Él la acarició, pensativo. Si tenía paciencia, le contaría qué pasaba. Serena era incapaz de guardarle un secreto.

—Lo siento... supongo que me he puesto emotiva pensando en nuestro aniversario —murmuró ella poco después.

—¿Qué aniversario?

—¿No sabes que dentro de unos días hará dos años que estamos juntos? —sonrió Serena, levantando la cabeza—. Quiero que lo celebremos.

¿Dos años? Darien intentó disimular su reacción ante la noticia. ¿Tanto tiempo llevaba con Serena? ¿Dos años? Algunos matrimonios no duraban tanto. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en algo permanente? Se había metido en la rutina de su vida sin que se diera cuenta...

La vida de Serena estaba tan imbricada en la suya como las hojas de hiedra en un árbol. No era una analogía muy inspirada, pero... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se acostó con otra mujer? Dos años. Le había sido completamente fiel. Reconocer eso hizo que apretase los dientes. Inexplicablemente, se había infiltrado en su libertad como un ejército invisible, condicionando su vida de una forma que le resultaba completamente ajena. La sorpresa lo enfrió, como si estuviera en presencia del enemigo.

—No me gusta celebrar mis aniversarios con mujeres —dijo con los ojos brillantes—. No me gustan esas cosas sentimentales.

Serena se quedó sin respiración. No quería creer que Molly había tenido razón, pero...

—Para mí es especial que hayas sido parte de mi vida durante tanto tiempo.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Lo pasamos bien juntos y te aprecio en lo que vales, pero no creo que sea apropiado celebrar aniversarios. No somos novios.

Serena se sintió como alguien atado a una vía cuando el tren se acercaba a toda velocidad. Esas palabras aplastaban todos sus sueños, todas sus ilusiones.

De un salto, él se levantó de la cama para ir al baño. Serena se quedó tumbada, atónita, con el corazón roto. Delante de sus ojos, el hombre al que amaba se había convertido en un extraño aterrador de ojos fríos y tono cortante.

Nerviosa, se levantó para ponerse la bata azul que había sobre una silla, pero tuvo que volver a sentarse en la cama porque la cabeza le daba vueltas. Era ese estúpido mareo otra vez. Quizá tuviera una infección de oído...

«Te aprecio en lo que vales». ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que había calculado su valor en términos de conveniencia? No, él no era un hombre sentimental y tampoco le importaba herir sus sentimientos, aparentemente. Debía de estar muy seguro de su relación para prohibirle celebrar un aniversario. Mordiéndose los labios, Serena abrochó el cinturón de la bata. Pero una furia desconocida para ella empezaba a emerger en su corazón a causa de la humillante respuesta.

Por otro lado, en el baño, Darien se apoyaba en la pared de la ducha, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo. Normalmente, se quedaba en la cama con Serena después de hacer el amor. Tomado por sorpresa, había actuado sin tacto alguno. Furioso consigo mismo, se habría liado a golpes con la pared... Su relación era casi perfecta. Serena nunca le exigía nada y no parecía tener más ambición en la vida que hacerlo feliz. Y lo hacía de maravilla, tuvo que reconocer. No quería perderla, pero ¿qué podía hacer con una amante que no sabía que lo era? Una amante que quería celebrar aniversarios como si fuera una esposa.

Darien hizo una mueca. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Probablemente, razonó, su amiga Molly fuera la responsable de aquel cambio. ¿Era ella quien había destruido su alegría? ¿Quién si no? Serena le había repetido alguna vez los ácidos comentarios de su amiga sobre los hombres. Y tenía la impresión de que Molly lo freiría en aceite hirviendo si tuviese oportunidad.

Que subestimase su relación con Serena lo sacaba de quicio. Él se sentía orgulloso de cómo la trataba. Cuidaba de ella y era una mujer feliz. ¿Por qué? Porque él mantenía alejada la dura realidad de la vida. Incluso conseguía que sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Aunque ella no lo sospechaba, dieciocho meses antes había usado sus influencias para que entrase en un curso de diseño en la universidad. Gracias a él, había empezado a diseñar bolsos que, en su opinión, ninguna mujer sensata debería comprar. Recordó entonces el bolso en forma de tomate... Pero el asunto era que Serena estaba contenta con su vida... o, al menos, lo había estado hasta que la serpiente entró en el paraíso.

Estaba secándose con la toalla cuando Serena entró en el cuarto de baño.

—Si no podemos celebrar aniversarios, ¿qué podemos celebrar? —le preguntó, muy seria.

Darien se quedó parado con la toalla en la mano, las gotas de agua enredándose en el vello oscuro de su torso. No había esperado un segundo asalto. El primero lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—No sé qué...

Serena se dio cuenta de que tenía un nudo en la garganta, un nudo que crecía con cada segundo.

—Una vez me dijiste que nada permanece igual, qué todo debe progresar —le recordó—. Dijiste que las cosas que permanecen estáticas mueren. Sin embargo, en los dos últimos años nosotros no hemos cambiado en absoluto.

En ese momento, Darien decidió que debía guardarse sus sabias palabras para sí mismo.

Serena hablaba con el corazón. Quería entender lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, necesitaba saber qué eran el uno para el otro.

—¿Qué pasa entonces, Darien? ¿Dónde va nuestra relación?

Que Serena le sometiera a tal interrogatorio exasperó a Darien. Pero, decidido a cortarlo de raíz, la atrajo hacia sí y buscó su boca con tal ansiedad, que la dejó temblando, desconcertada.

—¿Vamos a la cama? —murmuró.

Ella se puso pálida, como si la hubiera abofeteado. Aparentemente, Darien creía que era muy fácil distraerla.

—¿Ésa es la respuesta? Quiero sentir que soy parte de tu vida, no sólo alguien con quien te acuestas...

Él abrió los brazos, suspirando.

—¡Pero eres parte de mi vida!

—Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué no conozco a tus amigos? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

—Cuando estamos juntos, prefiero tenerte para mí solo, _pethi mou_. No voy a pedir disculpas por eso —contestó Darien—. Cálmate. Te estás poniendo nerviosa...

—No estoy nerviosa. Sencillamente, estamos teniendo una discusión —replicó ella, buscando dentro de sí la tranquilidad que le hacía falta.

—No pienso discutir contigo.

—¿Otra cosa más que te niegas a hacer?

En ese momento, empezó a sonar el teléfono y Serena se alegró de la interrupción.

—Dile a Darien que se ponga... —oyó la voz de Rei.

—Un momento, por favor.

Si Rei no encontraba a Darien en el móvil, no tenía ningún problema en llamar al ático. Los Chiba estaban muy unidos desde que sus padres murieron, cuando Rei era una adolescente, y todavía se apoyaba mucho en su hermano. Pero no parecía saber quién era Serena, porque siempre le hablaba como si fuera alguien del servicio.

Darien tomó el teléfono.

—¿Sí? —murmuró. Pero miraba a Serena. Estaba furioso con ella. ¿Por qué quería estropear lo que había entre ellos? El diálogo telefónico continuó en griego. Serena entendía algo porque llevaba varios meses estudiando ese idioma para darle una sorpresa. Rei estaba recordándole a su hermano que daba una fiesta en su casa la semana siguiente.

Por supuesto, Darien no la invitaría a esa fiesta. Él no tenía prisa por incluirla en su círculo familiar o de amistades. ¿Era porque sólo la utilizaba para el sexo?

Sexo fácil, sin complicaciones, con una mujer que había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para entregarse desde el principio. ¿Cómo iba a quejarse si Darien nunca le había prometido nada y ella no le había exigido promesa alguna?

Angustiada, Serena se apartó. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo delante de él.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la situación. Darien era un hombre muy apasionado, con un deseo insaciable. Pero le interesaba más su trabajo que el placer y una mujer que exigía poco era una necesidad para él. Sin duda, se lo había puesto en bandeja. No le exigía nada, no le montaba una escena cuando llegaba tarde, había aceptado un papel secundario en su vida...

¿Por que? Porque Darien era todo lo que ella no era, lo que no sería nunca. No tenía un problema de autoestima, simplemente no podía ignorar el hecho de que Darien Chiba la superaba en todos los sentidos. Era guapísimo, sofisticado, rico, el producto de un mundo privilegiado. Si llovía durante un día de verano, por ejemplo, la llevaba en su avión privado a alguna playa soleada. Tenía la capacidad de cambiar las circunstancias a su antojo. Había recibido una educación superior y era una persona muy inteligente, un perfeccionista obsesivo, raramente satisfecho con los resultados, por buenos que fueran.

¿Qué tenía ella que ofrecer, en comparación? Estudios primarios, una familia de clase media, una inteligencia normal y un físico también normal. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a soñar que algún día Darien Chiba se enamoraría de ella? ¿Cómo había podido creer que un día iba a casarse con un hombre así? Sin embargo, había soñado precisamente eso. Amaba a Darien, lo amaba con todo su corazón, de forma obsesiva. Y, desde el principio, ése había sido el problema. Lo amaba tanto, que era incapaz de usar el sentido común para controlar su relación con un hombre tan impresionante.

Serena levantó la barbilla, orgullosa. Quizá Darien estuviera satisfecho con su relación, pero ella no. Ella quería una relación con futuro. Se ponía enferma sólo de pensar en decirle adiós, pero si para él sólo era una compañera de cama ocasional, tendría que hacerlo.

Costase lo que costase.

Por otro lado, ¿no habría elegido el peor momento para mencionar un tema que para Darien era controvertido? Quizá la palabra «aniversario» lo horrorizara. Quizá estaba sacando las cosas de quicio, quizá sólo se estaba dejando llevar por las palabras de Molly...

Allí estaba, discutiendo con Darien por primera vez desde que se conocieron en aquella carretera solitaria, poniendo en peligro su relación. Serena tuvo que apretar los puños para contener las lágrimas. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sentía tantas emociones dentro de ella, que no podía contenerlas... Nerviosa, respiró profundamente, intentando recuperar la tranquilidad que había sido siempre parte de su naturaleza.

—Serena... —Darien entró en el salón en calzoncillos y la encontró frente a la ventana. Acercándose de dos zancadas, tomó su cara entre las manos—. ¿Te gustaría ir a la fiesta de mi hermana la semana que viene?

Atónita, ella levantó la mirada.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Claro que me gustaría ir!

Al ver el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos azules y esa sonrisa tan generosa que iluminaba su cara, Darien se alegró. Había hecho bien. Un fin de semana en París habría comprometido sus principios en lo que se refería a aniversarios. Que Rei apenas fuera a fijarse en Serena entre tantos invitados era irrelevante. No había razón para que no fuese a la fiesta, pero no tenía intención de convertir esa invitación en una costumbre.

Algún día, para cumplir con su obligación como heredero de la familia Chiba, tendría un heredero. Por eso, debía hacer una distinción clara entre su vida pública y su vida privada. Y ser discreto. A Serena le dolería, naturalmente, pero cuanto más tiempo formase parte de su vida, más difícil le resultaría separarse de él y más fácilmente se acostumbraría a aceptar las inevitables restricciones, pensó Darien, decidido.

Con el corazón acelerado, Serena apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Se sentía como una tonta por su falta de fe. Evidentemente, debería haber hablado antes con él. Quizá Darien sólo necesitaba un empujoncito en la dirección adecuada.

—Y ahora... —dijo él, levantando su cara con un dedo. Su mirada oscura la mareaba. Se excitó incluso antes de que besara sus labios abiertos con un ansia devastadora, antes de que la tomase en brazos para llevarla de vuelta al dormitorio.

**"Te aprecio en lo que vales", ok, yo si le doy, por muy guapo que este... mendigo, pos este... wow dos años de relación y a él ni lo despeinan, Sere es demasiado ingenua y optimista, y no creo que salga bien parada de esto.**


	4. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Al entrar en la impresionante mansión que Rei Chiba y su marido, Nicolas Kumada, habían reformado sin reparar en gastos, Serena se estiró el vestido negro con manos sudorosas.

La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo porque a Darien no le gustaba llegar temprano a ningún sitio. Serena estaba muy nerviosa e intentaba contener el deseo de pegarse a él. Le había dado tanto miedo ponerse un vestido que no fuera adecuado, que optó por un color seguro, el negro, pero las mujeres llevaban todos los colores del arco iris y se sentía un poco sosa. Además, su plan de pasar todo el día arreglándose había sido interrumpido cuando Darien llegó al ático tres horas antes de lo previsto.

Por lo visto, se había cancelado una reunión. Y el dolorcillo entre sus piernas era el testigo de su entusiasmo... del que Darien se había aprovechado para disfrutar de ese tiempo extra con ella.

Una joven rubia se acercó a Serena, sorprendida.

—Eres tú, ¿no? Tú eres la chica que vende bolsos en el mercadillo de Camden, ¿verdad?

—Me parece que se equivoca —contestó Darien con un tono que habría dejado mudo a cualquiera.

Serena carraspeó. La chica se había puesto colorada.

—Sí, soy yo —le dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—A mi madre le encantó el bolso. Se lo regalé por su cumpleaños y sus amigas están locas por comprar uno parecido. Te llamaré dentro de unos días —le prometió la joven.

Antes de que Serena pudiera decirle que ya no vendía en el mercadillo de Camden, Darien había puesto una mano en su espalda para obligarla a seguir andando. El vestíbulo era enorme y estaba lleno de invitados.

—¿Es verdad? ¿Has estado vendiendo en un mercadillo? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí. En realidad, estaba haciendo un estudio de mercado para saber a qué grupos de edad le interesaban mis bolsos. Me ayuda a saber...

—Vendiendo en un mercadillo —repitió Darien, furioso—. Vendiendo en la calle como si fueras una mendiga. ¿Cómo te atreves a ofenderme de esa forma?

Serena se quedó paralizada.

—No se me ocurrió pensar que fueras tan esnob.

—No soy un esnob.

—Me temo que sí, pero con tu privilegiada familia es comprensible...

—_Theos_... ¿qué tiene que ver mi familia con esto? —la interrumpió Darien, más furioso aún al ver su expresión comprensiva—. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que vendías por la calle?

—Por favor... no «vendo por la calle», tenía un puesto en el mercado de Camden —suspiró Serena—. Aunque ya no lo tengo.

—No deberías haberte rebajado a eso. A partir de ahora, tendrás que respetar las normas para preservar tu dignidad —dijo Darien, apretando los dientes.

—La dignidad es algo que no me preocupa demasiado —replicó ella.

Quizá no fuera el mejor momento para decirle que había dejado el mercadillo... para acudir a las ferias de artesanía, pensó, irónica.

A veces, ser inmensamente millonario hacía que Darien fuese muy poco práctico. Después de todo, ella no tenía dinero. Durante los dos últimos años, había vivido de la beca de estudios y, cuando terminó el curso, el dinero que sacaba vendiendo sus bolsos la ayudaba a pagar los gastos, pero era una batalla llegar a fin de mes. Sólo al no tener que pagar alquiler había podido salir adelante. ¿Sabría Darien que ella pagaba las facturas de gas, luz y teléfono?

—Pero a mí sí me preocupa. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mí —dijo él entonces, con cortante claridad.

Se sentía herido en su orgullo al pensar en Serena atendiendo a los clientes. Y debería saber eso sin que él tuviera que decírselo, pero era demasiado ingenua para hacer discriminaciones... ¿Cuántas familiaridades, cuántas groserías habría soportado sin quejarse? ¿Qué otras cosas hacía que no le había contado? Su confianza en ella empezaba a resquebrajarse. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta del problema que representaba estar tanto tiempo lejos de Londres. Si hubiese estado más tiempo con ella, habría sabido lo del mercadillo y lo habría cortado de raíz. En el futuro, tendría que interesarse mucho más por sus actividades.

Serena conocía a Darien demasiado bien y sabía que estaba disgustado. Él nunca entendería que alguien tuviese que ganar dinero como fuera... era demasiado orgulloso. Pero la frialdad de sus ojos le resultaba insoportable.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que la multitud se había apartado para dejarlos pasar y se sintió incómoda al descubrir que todos estaban mirándolos. Todas las cabezas se habían vuelto en su dirección. La gente la miraba con curiosidad, pero enseguida se centraban en Darien. Él era la mayor atracción y todos se apartaban como si perteneciese a la realeza. Aunque Darien era indiferente a la atención que despertaba.

Una joven muy guapa de ojos violeta y largo pelo negro, su delgada figura envuelta en un vestido rosa de diseño, se acercaba a ellos. Serena, que había visto muchas fotografías de Rei en las revistas, reconoció a la hermana de Darien enseguida. Tenía los nervios agarrados al estomago. Deseaba tanto caerle bien... Rei besó a su hermano en ambas mejillas mientras se quejaba porque había llegado tarde.

Riendo, Darien se volvió hacia Serena como si fuera a presentarle a su hermana, pero en ese momento un hombre se dirigió a él en griego.

—Perdonad un momento —se disculpó, impaciente.

—Hola, Rei, yo soy Serena —se presentó ella, ofreciéndole su mano—. Estaba deseando conocerte.

Con una sonrisa cínica en los labios, Rei contestó con desprecio:

—Eres la puta de mi hermano. ¿Por qué iba yo a querer conocerte?

Cuando se alejó, sin perder la sonrisa, Serena intentó esconder su asombro. Y su horror. Con la cara ardiendo, intentó contener las ganas de llorar. Que la hermana de Darien, una mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía, la hubiese atacado de esa forma la dejaba helada. Pero se dijo a sí misma que no debía pensar en la barbaridad que le había dicho. Le hacía muchísima ilusión acudir a esa fiesta y Darien quería tanto a su hermana... No podía contarle lo que acababa de pasar. Si lo hacía, crearía un problema entre ellos.

Al otro lado de la sala, un hombre con el pelo negro y facciones angelicales, en contraste con unos ojos vidriosos, levantó la mano para saludarla. Agradeciendo ver una cara conocida en un mar de extraños, Serena sonrió.

—¿Sabes quién es? —le preguntó Darien.

—Seiya Kou... es primo de Molly —contestó ella, intentando olvidar el insulto de Rei.

Darien fulminó al joven pelinegro con la mirada. Kou tenía fama de organizar fiestas salvajes y de ser un mujeriego. Le sorprendía que Serena lo conociese.

—No quiero que hables con él.

Ella lo miró, incrédula. ¿Desde cuándo Darien le hablaba como si sus palabras fueran órdenes que debían ser obedecidas de inmediato?

—Y eso significa que, a partir de ahora, no lo conoces.

—¿Qué?

¿Cómo no iba a saludar a Seiya? Si no lo hacía, ofendería a su mejor amiga. Y, además de otras consideraciones, sería completamente ridículo. Aunque apenas se conocían, se habían visto varias veces en casa de Molly.

Una mujer cubierta de diamantes se acercó para hablar con Darien en ese momento. Sin mirarla a ella siquiera, fue la primera en una larga procesión de gente que se acercaba para hablar con él. En comparación, Serena se sentía tan interesante como una silla y no le habría sorprendido que le colocasen abrigos encima.

Con la autoestima destrozada, se alejó un poco del grupo. Desde aquel puerto seguro, podía ver al contingente femenino rodeándolo como si fuera una estrella de cine. Los hombres lo escuchaban con admiración, deseando saber su opinión sobre cualquier tema, las mujeres coqueteaban descaradamente con él.

«La puta de mi hermano». Aquel insulto terrible tuvo el mismo efecto que un hacha manejada por un loco.

Una puta era una mujer promiscua, una mujer que recibía dinero a cambio de sexo. Una mujer que se esforzaba por complacer sexualmente a los hombres. ¿Podría describirse a sí misma en esos términos?

Darien no le daba dinero, pero vivía en un apartamento digno de una princesa, decorado lujosamente por profesionales, con cuadros fantásticos y muebles de diseño. Aunque trabajase cien años, no podría pagar algo así con su dinero. Pero ella no era promiscua. Cuando conoció a Darien, era virgen. Sólo se había acostado con él. Él le había enseñado todo lo que sabía... pero Darien siendo Darien exigía perfección en todos los campos y se había ocupado de que aprendiera exactamente todo lo que le complacía en la cama. ¿Eso la convertía en una puta?

Sintiéndose claustrofóbica en aquella sala y atormentada por sus propios miedos, Serena entró en otra de las habitaciones. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nerviosa, fue de una habitación a otra, temiendo que alguien se diera cuenta. Conteniendo los sollozos, buscó un sitio tranquilo para desahogarse...

Ojalá se hubiera quedado en casa. Había creído que acudir a esa fiesta sería un paso adelante en su relación con Darien, pero estaba siendo todo lo contrario. No le había presentado a nadie, ni siquiera le había hecho un gesto de complicidad delante de la gente...

Encontrándose sola en un tranquilo corredor, Serena apoyó la oreja en una puerta y, cuando estuvo segura de que no se oía nada, empujó el picaporte.

Pero dentro se encontró con un espectáculo que no esperaba: Rei, la hermana de Darien, besando apasionadamente a un hombre que no se parecía en absoluto a su marido, Nicolas Kumada.

La consternación paralizó momentáneamente a Serena. Nerviosa, volvió a cerrar la puerta e iba a darse la vuelta cuando Rei salió como una fiera.

—¡No te atrevas a contárselo a Darien! —le espetó, furiosa—. Si me hermano se entera de esto, te destrozaré la vida.

Incrédula, Serena murmuró:

—No tienes por qué amenazarme...

—¿Cómo qué no? ¿Qué hacías espiando? ¿Me has seguido hasta aquí?

—Claro que no —protestó ella, incrédula—. Y no estaba espiando. Sólo buscaba un sitio tranquilo para sentarme. Pensé que no había nadie en la habitación y...

—¿Ah, sí? —la interrumpió Rei, irónica.

—Mira, no tengo intención de contárselo a nadie. Yo sólo me meto en mis asuntos...

—¡Espero que así sea... gorda! —le gritó la furiosa morena.

Serena se alejó con la espalda muy recta, pero cegada por las lágrimas. Aquella fiesta se había convertido en una auténtica pesadilla... Entonces chocó contra alguien y, cuando levantó la cabeza para disculparse, vio que era Seiya Kou.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el joven, con un tono ligeramente achispado.

—Nada —contestó ella, refugiándose en el guardarropa. Con manos temblorosas, sacó el móvil y marcó el número de Molly.

—¿Sí?

—Molly, soy yo. Estoy en la fiesta de Rei y... todo es horrible. ¡Rei me odia!

—Me alegro. Seguro que está preocupada.

—¿Por qué? —Serena se tragó un sollozo.

—Rei es una millonaria caprichosa y muy posesiva con su hermano. Debe saber que llevas dos años con él y estará preocupada. ¿Te ha dicho alguna grosería?

—Varias —contestó Serena—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque podrías usarlas como munición contra ella. Hace una semana te habría dicho que no lo hicieras, pero... has conseguido que Darien te invite a la fiesta del año y eso es un paso adelante —contestó la pelirroja—. Ahora estoy convencida de que tienes más influencia sobre Darien Chiba de la que yo había creído.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? —murmuró Serena, desesperada por encontrar algo a lo que agarrarse, aunque fueran falsas esperanzas—. Pero yo no quiero causar problemas entre Darien y su hermana. No creo que con eso consiguiera...

—Serena, si Rei quiere ser tu enemiga, no creo que tengas más remedio —la interrumpió Molly.

—No seas tan pesimista. Quizá cree que no soy suficiente para su hermano...

—¡Por favor, no empieces a inventar excusas! —gritó su amiga, irritada.

Después de colgar, Serena guardó el móvil en el bolso. No se había atrevido a contarle que Rei la había llamado «la puta de mi hermano». Temía, en el fondo, que Molly pensara lo mismo.

Cuando salió del guardarropa, vio que Seiya Kou estaba esperándola, apoyado en la pared.

—A ver, cuéntame, ¿quién te ha robado la sonrisa? Quiero que me digas qué te pasa. Molly me mataría si no acudo al rescate.

Colorada al ver que otras mujeres la miraban, envidiosas, Serena intentó hacerle callar.

—No me pasa nada. Por favor, baja la voz...

Seiya la envolvió en sus brazos, tanto para evitar que se fuera como para no perder el equilibrio. Estaba más borracho de lo que había pensado.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—Gracias, pero no...

—Tengo todas las mujeres que quiero —la interrumpió Seiya mientras ella intentaba escaparse del abrazo—. ¿No crees que pueda seducirte, arrancarte de los brazos de ese millonario griego?

—Nadie podría hacerlo... nunca —contestó Serena, con fervor.

—Nunca digas nunca jamás —la retó él. Luego le dio un fraternal beso en la frente—. Tú eres demasiado buena para alguien como Chiba.

Darien seguía siendo el centro de atención de un nutrido grupo de gente. Estaba aburrido; incluso a distancia se notaba. Pero la vio cuando se dirigía hacia él y abandonó a su audiencia para tomarla del brazo.

—¿Dónde demonios has estado? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Cuando la conversación trata sobre el precio del petróleo, no me encuentro en mi elemento.

—Vámonos de aquí, _pethi mou_ —dijo él, llevándola hacia el vestíbulo—. No deberíamos haber salido de la cama...

Mientras la hacía bajar la escalera prácticamente corriendo, el deseo sexual que había en sus ojos la hizo sentir un cosquilleo. De repente, todo lo que la había disgustado le parecían niñerías. Lo amaba a morir y eso era lo único importante. Con un gesto espontáneo, se puso de puntillas para darle un beso y respiró el olor de su colonia como una adicta.

—Espera un momento, Darien —oyeron una voz femenina a sus espaldas—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Él ayudó a Serena a entrar en la limusina y se disculpó con una sonrisa.

—Dame cinco minutos. Me despediré de todo el mundo en tu nombre.

La aparición de Rei había puesto nerviosa a Serena, pero agradeció no tener que enfrentarse de nuevo con una persona tan desagradable. Le había sorprendido el tono inocente y humilde de la hermana de Darien, tan diferente del que había usado con ella, hasta que se le ocurrió que quizá quería confiarle su secreto: que no todo iba bien en su matrimonio. Se alegraba por Darien. Después de todo, quería mucho a su hermana y a sus sobrinos. Era un cínico con respecto al amor, pero Serena estaba convencida de que haría lo que pudiese por mantener unida a su familia.

Quizá Rei, que se casó siendo muy joven, había dejado que un coqueteo se le fuera de las manos. Y, en cualquier caso, no era asunto suyo. Aunque, sin duda, la situación pondría a Darien de mal humor. Él no toleraba infidelidades. Más de una vez le había oído hacer juicios poco compasivos al respecto.

Darien tardó quince minutos en reunirse con ella. Bajo la luz artificial del interior de la limusina, parecía inusualmente pálido y sus ojos más oscuros que nunca.

Convencida de que Rei le había contado la verdad, a Serena no le sorprendió su silencio mientras volvían a casa. Darien era tan fieramente leal a su familia que nunca le había hablado de su hermana.

Pero parecía tan tenso, tan furioso... Entonces empezó a dudar. ¿La habría acusado Rei de espiarla? No, era absurdo. Darien era demasiado sensato como para creer esa tontería.

Sin embargo, mientras subían en el ascensor, se encontró con unos ojos más fríos que las aguas del Atlántico en invierno.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —murmuró él, con tono helado.

Nunca le había hablado así. Cuando entraron en casa, se quitó los zapatos, como era su costumbre...

—¿Serena?

Ella se volvió. Darien seguía al lado de la puerta. Tan alto, con aquel esmoquin, estaba más guapo que nunca y, como siempre, le robaba el aliento. Sin embargo, la sensación de estar bajo una amenaza era tan intensa, que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Él se acercó lentamente, con los ojos brillantes como el zafiro.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo esta noche de lo que quieras hablarme?

**Mendiga Rei, se ha metido entre Serena y Darien, que creen que le haya dicho a Darien? Serena ni se imagina la que se le viene encima, pobre, insisto en que ella es demasiado inocente y Darien demasiado arrogante. **


	5. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Serena tragó saliva. ¿Por qué actuaba Darien como si hubiera hecho algo malo? No quería contarle lo grosera que había sido Rei y tampoco lo que había presenciado en aquella habitación. Pero si sabía que había visto a su hermana con otro hombre, ¿por qué hacia un misterio de aquel momento embarazoso?

—No, no se me ocurre nada —contestó ella, sintiéndose absurdamente culpable por ocultarle lo que había presenciado.

—Te han visto con Seiya Kou —dijo Darien con tono helado. Pero había, además, una dureza desconocida en su expresión.

Desconcertada por la referencia a Seiya Kou, Serena carraspeó, incómoda. Pero no veía razón alguna para dar explicaciones.

—Sí, he hablado con Seiya un momento.

—Nicolas, mi cuñado, te vio con él. Estabas en sus brazos.

Serena frunció el ceño. ¿Algo tan inocente podía ser culpable de tanta tensión? Ella ni siquiera conocía al marido de Rei. Pero estaba segura de que alguien capaz de leer algo sospechoso en un encuentro como el suyo con Seiya no era precisamente una buena persona.

—Me temo que el pobre había bebido de más...

Darien levantó una ceja.

—¿Ah, sí?

Serena intentó entender su misterioso comportamiento. Él nunca había mostrado signos de ser una persona celosa o poco razonable. Y ahora, de repente, actuaba como un extraño.

—Pues sí. Para empezar, había una docena de personas alrededor. Seiya no estaba coqueteando conmigo, estaba sencillamente... borracho.

—¿No me digas?

—Por favor, Darien... Seiya me rodeó con sus brazos porque tenía que hacerlo para no caerse. Estaba bebido. No hay nada más. De hecho, me resulta increíble que estemos manteniendo esta conversación.

—Estamos manteniendo esta conversación porque cinco minutos después de que Nicolas te viera abrazando en público a Kou, Rei te sorprendió siendo... bastante más amistosa en privado.

Serena abrió la boca, convencida de que había oído mal.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—No creo que tenga que repetirlo —dijo Darien, sin disimular su desdén—. Te fuiste a una habitación con Kou.

—No estuve a solas con Seiya en ningún momento...

—¡Esto es asqueroso! —exclamó Darien entonces, sin disimular su rabia—. Al menos, admítelo. Cuando hay testigos, es absurdo negar la verdad.

—Pero es que no es la verdad —contestó Serena—. ¿Y qué se supone que estaba haciendo con Seiya?

—Estabas besándolo.

—¿Qué? Tu hermana está...

—No me ofendas más cuestionando la integridad de mi hermana. Ella vio lo que vio. Has abusado de su hospitalidad y la has avergonzado...

—¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso! —exclamo Serena, incrédula.

Cuando por fin entendió lo falsa y manipuladora que era Rei Kumada, sintió náuseas. Que alguien a quien no conocía pudiera contar una mentira como ésa la dejaba atónita.

—Rei estaba muy disgustada y no sabía qué hacer. Pero después de hablarlo con su marido, decidió que yo tenía derecho a saber que te estabas comportando como una puta a mis espaldas —dijo Darien, como si mordiera cada palabra.

—¡Pero no es verdad! Nada de eso es verdad...

—Quiero que lo admitas antes de marcharme. Me debes eso, al menos —la interrumpió él.

Su mundo se hundía, pero Serena estaba fascinada al comprobar cómo Rei había llevado a cabo su venganza mucho antes de lo que nadie hubiera podido esperar.

—He sido una idiota —murmuró—. Siempre intento no ver los errores de los demás, no juzgarlos porque sé que tampoco yo soy perfecta. Pero se me había olvidado una cosa... tu hermana parece haber decidido que yo soy una amenaza para su seguridad.

—Eso son tonterías. Ten la decencia de dejar a Rei fuera de esto.

—No puedo hacerlo —replicó Serena.

Pero se preguntaba cómo iba a conseguir que Darien la creyera. Rei había inventado esa mentira, con el apoyo de su marido, además. El increíble testimonio de Nicolas hacía que las pruebas pareciesen irrefutables. Por otro lado, la historia podría ser creíble para un extraño, pero ¿no debería Darien creerla a ella por encima de todo?

—¿No me conoces? ¿No sabes que yo no sería capaz de hacer eso?

La pregunta golpeó a Darien como una explosión de dinamita. No quería mirarla, pero no podía apartar los ojos de su rostro. Había confiado en ella. Hasta que su hermana destruyó todas sus ilusiones, no tenía ni idea de cuánto había confiado en Serena. Y la verdad era un duro golpe. Pero, claro, confiar tanto en una amante era buscarse problemas, pensó amargamente. Llevaba con ella demasiado tiempo. Había dejado que su infantil sensiblería se le contagiase como un virus y que borrase las fronteras de lo que compartían: sexo, nada más. Y eso podía encontrarlo en cualquier otro sitio.

—¿Darien? —murmuró Serena, con un tumulto de emociones revolviéndose en su interior—. ¿De verdad crees que yo haría algo así?

—¿Por qué no? Lo hiciste conmigo aquella noche, en el granero.

Ella palideció. Esa frase era como una bofetada. Evidentemente, su amor por Darien se volvía contra ella. No la respetaba, eso estaba claro, nunca la había respetado. Virgen o no, había sido una conquista demasiado fácil para él y ahora veía aquella noche de entrega como si fuese la señal de que podía hacerlo con cualquiera. Era increíblemente cruel echarle eso en cara... porque Serena había guardado el recuerdo como un tesoro en su corazón: su primera vez, la noche que se había enamorado de él... le parecía la misma esencia del romanticismo.

Pero Darien se lo echaba en cara como si hubiera sido algo sucio.

La sorpresa, el disgusto, el horror, la impedían llorar.

—Esa noche... aunque no fuera especial para ti, sí lo fue para mí.

Darien se encogió de hombros, en un gesto tan despreocupado como hiriente.

Serena volvió a intentarlo:

—Tienes que escucharme...

—No tengo por qué.

—No he hecho nada con Seiya Kou, no lo he besado —insistió ella, con vehemencia.

—Espero que encuentres un apartamento antes de que acabe el mes. Lo nuestro ha terminado —dijo Darien entonces.

Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de marcharse y el horror disolvió la parálisis en la que estaba sumida.

—¡No puedes irte así!

—¿No?

—Quiero que te pares un momento y pienses en la persona que soy. Pregúntate si tiraría por la borda lo que hay entre tú y yo por un beso de Seiya Kou.

—Otras mujeres lo han hecho —contestó él, con los dientes apretados—. Kou se ha cargado varios matrimonios con su carita de niño bueno. Es famoso por ir detrás de mujeres casadas...

—Pero a mí no me gusta siquiera... nunca me ha gustado. Imagino que la mitad de Londres ha tenido que soportar a Seiya cuando está borracho... No es exactamente selectivo —replicó Serena. Para ella, Seiya no era más que el primo díscolo de Molly—. Si no me crees, pregúntale a él si ha pasado algo esta noche.

Indignado por la sugerencia, Darien soltó una carcajada amarga.

—¿Y por qué iba a rebajarme a eso? Si fueras mi mujer, me habría enfrentado con él. Le habría partido la cabeza por atreverse a tocarte —exclamó con tono áspero—. Pero no eres mi mujer, eres mi amante y, como tal, puedo prescindir de ti cuando quiera.

Pálida, Serena tuvo que tragar saliva antes de hablar:

—¡Yo nunca he sido tu amante!

—Entonces, ¿qué eres? —preguntó Darien.

—Una mujer que se enamoró de ti y que nunca se detuvo a hacer cálculos —respondió ella—. Algunas personas me juzgarían duramente o me llamarían tonta. Pero eso no me convierte en tu amante...

—Muchas mujeres han dicho que me querían —la interrumpió él con desprecio—. Pero lo único que quieren es lo que yo puedo darles.

—Pero yo nunca te he permitido que me hicieras regalos caros —le recordó Serena—. Con la excepción de este apartamento, tu dinero no ha tenido nada que ver con nuestra relación. No intentes cargarme con los pecados de otras mujeres, Darien, cuando yo siempre he sido honesta contigo. ¡Y deja de insultarme! ¡Deja de hablarme con ese ridículo tono de superioridad! ¡Ya estoy harta!

—Si dejo de hablarte en este tono, podría perder los nervios —le advirtió él, abriendo la puerta—. Adiós, Serena.

—No pienso dejarte ir hasta que me hayas escuchado —replicó ella, poniéndose en su camino—. Esto es una pesadilla y no pienso dejar que destroce nuestra relación...

—No hay ninguna relación —la interrumpió él. Y luego, la apartó de su camino y salió dando un portazo.

Serena no podía creer que se hubiera ido, como no podía aceptar lo que había pasado. Sólo unas horas antes, cuando fueron a la fiesta, se había sentido tan feliz, tan segura... Aceptar que Darien la había dejado para siempre... y por una mentira era más de lo que podía soportar en aquel momento.

Como alguien perdido en una tierra extraña, caminó por el vacío apartamento. Rei había contado unas mentiras horribles sobre ella... Ese comportamiento era tan inexplicable que, durante unas horas, estuvo planeando cómo ponerse en contacto con la hermana de Darien para convencerla de que debía retractarse de tan falsa acusación. Pero incluso su lado más optimista sabía que eso sería imposible.

Después de todo, incluso antes de haber tenido la desgracia de ver a Rei en circunstancias comprometedoras, ella había dejado claro que la despreciaba. La hermana de Darien tenía demasiado que perder si decía la verdad y había triunfado con sus mentiras. Había conseguido destruir la fe de Darien en ella y, por lo tanto, su relación, consiguiendo así hacerla desaparecer de la vida de su hermano.

Serena apretó los puños. Debería haberle contado a Darien que había visto a Rei con otro hombre. Debería haberse defendido...

Pero, ¿qué posibilidades había de que Darien se pusiera de su lado? Habría tenido que acusar a Rei de mentirosa y de serle infiel a su marido. Imposible. Él adoraba a su hermana y era muy protector con ella. Jamás la habría creído. Cualquier ataque contra Rei lo habría enfurecido aún más.

No había nada que hacer. Darien se había ido para siempre. ¿Cómo podía seguir respirando?, se preguntó. No podía imaginar la vida sin él...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y, por primera vez esa noche, pudo llorar. Se tiró sobre la cama y lloró hasta que empezó a dolerle la garganta, los ojos, el alma. En el silencio que siguió a sus sollozos, se sintió abrumada por una terrible sensación de soledad.

.

.

En la limusina que lo llevaba al dúplex, Darien se tomó dos copas de coñac. Lo que Rei había visto no admitía posibilidad de error. Los absurdos intentos de Serena por demostrar su inocencia sólo habían conseguido enfurecerlo más. Darien se concentró en esa furia, dejando que se convirtiera en una nube roja ante sus ojos, una nube que suprimía cualquier otro pensamiento.

Y probaría que estaba mintiendo, decidió. Llamó a su jefe de seguridad y, disculpándose apresuradamente por lo tarde de la hora, le pidió un informe completo sobre los movimientos de Serena durante los últimos meses.

.

.

Serena había conseguido quedarse dormida al amanecer, pero tuvo un sueño poblado de pesadillas. Cuando despertó, se sentó en la cama y, al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, su estómago dio un vuelco. Llevándose una mano a la boca, Serena corrió al cuarto de baño para vomitar.

Con o sin Darien, su vida debía seguir adelante, se dijo a sí misma. No tenía sentido portarse como una cobarde. Tenía que encontrar la fuerza necesaria para concentrarse en las cosas prácticas de la vida. Para empezar, debía encontrar un apartamento.

Y también era hora de intentar conseguir un préstamo que le permitiera abrir su negocio. Cuando por fin estuviese en posición de diseñar y producir sus bolsos, trabajaría día y noche. Sí, trabajaría tanto, que no podría pensar en Darien.

Se fijó entonces en una bolsita dorada que había sobre la consola del pasillo. No la había visto, pero seguramente Darien la habría dejado allí el día anterior. Y, como siempre, serían bombones, los mejores del mundo, de los que se deshacían en la boca, comprados en París o en Ginebra. Cuando abrió la bolsita, comprobó que no se había equivocado, eran bombones. Pero también había un colgante dorado, un amuleto de la suerte que Darien había incluido como sorpresa. Aunque no lo era en realidad porque, uno por uno, le había regalado toda una colección de colgantes de oro para su pulsera favorita. Aquel en particular tenía grabado su nombre en piedrecitas... Menudo amuleto de la suerte, pensó, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Parpadeando para controlarse, se dio cuenta de que la tristeza le había quitado las ganas de comer chocolate. En lugar de eso, le apetecía comer... aceitunas. ¿Aceitunas? Sorprendida, Serena frunció el ceño. A ella nunca le habían gustado las aceitunas.

.

.

De camino al aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo con destino a Nueva York, Darien estudiaba los informes del equipo de seguridad que detallaban los movimientos de Serena. La sensación inicial fue de completa incredulidad... que luego dio paso a una furia ciega. Sabía que, si le pedía al piloto de su jet privado que esperase, no llegaría a tiempo a la reunión, pero por una vez, la emoción se antepuso al deber profesional y le pidió al chófer que diese la vuelta.

Serena tiró la lata vacía de aceitunas a la basura y volvió a su dormitorio. Quizá las náuseas que sufría últimamente le estuvieran destrozando el paladar, pensó.

En ese momento, oyó que se abría la puerta y se le puso el corazón en la garganta pensando que Darien había vuelto, que se había arrepentido... Claro, eso tenía que ser. Se había dado cuenta de que ella nunca podría serle infiel.

—¡Estoy en el dormitorio! —gritó cuando lo oyó llamarla, con la impaciencia típica de su carácter.

Con el pelo rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros, Serena concentró sus ojos color turquesa en la puerta, deseando haber tenido tiempo para vestirse y arreglarse un poco.

Darien entró en la habitación y con un gesto melodramático muy poco acorde con su carácter, tiró unos papeles sobre la cama.

—¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Has estado en el apartamento de Kou en numerosas ocasiones! Incluso has pasado la noche allí... ¡Llevas meses acostándote con él!

Atónita por la agresión, Serena se quedó paralizada. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

—Yo nunca he estado en el apartamento de Seiya. Ni siquiera sé dónde vive...

—¿Cómo que no? Aquí tengo las pruebas —la interrumpió Darien, con los dientes apretados.

—¿Qué pruebas? —murmuró ella, tomando los papeles—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Sorpresa, sorpresa. Has estado bajo la vigilancia de un equipo de seguridad durante el último año. Ése es el informe de tus actividades recientes...

—¿Seguridad? ¿Quieres decir que has estado vigilándome?

—Cuidando de ti es una mejor forma de describirlo.

—¿Quién ha estado vigilándome? —preguntó Serena, asqueada por la idea de que unos extraños hubieran estado siguiendo sus pasos sin que ella lo supiera.

—Uno de mis equipos de seguridad. Profesionales que saben hacer su trabajo sin ser detectados y sin interferir con tu libertad. Ellos no cometen errores —dijo Darien, con ferocidad —, así que no pierdas el tiempo intentando mentirme.

Serena lo miró, atónita.

—Me horroriza que hayas desconfiado de mí de esa manera. Has pagado a gente para que me espiase... es horrible.

Darien tuvo el detalle de parecer ligeramente avergonzado.

—No es eso. He recibido amenazas anónimas... me preocupaba que, por tu asociación conmigo, tú pudieras estar en peligro. Era mi obligación protegerte y eso es lo que he hecho. Fin de la historia.

Serena no le escuchaba. Estaba perpleja por la revelación.

—La idea de que unos extraños me espíen es asquerosa. Yo había creído que tenía derecho a mi vida privada... pero veo que no era sí.

Darien estaba cada vez más furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a concentrarse en un hecho trivial e ignorar lo importante, que le había sido infiel? ¿Qué valía su derecho a la intimidad comparado con su detestable traición? ¿De dónde sacaba valor para mirarlo a los ojos con gesto de reproche?

—Hasta anoche, jamás le había pedido al servicio de seguridad que me diera un informe de tus movimientos. He respetado tu intimidad al cien por cien —le informó, cortante—. Pero quería tener pruebas de tu infidelidad. El número de visitas que has hecho al apartamento de Kou corrobora la acusación que mi hermana hizo contra ti.

Serena seguía estudiando los papeles que tenía en la mano. Y al ver la dirección que aparecía en esos papeles, dejó escapar un suspiro. Era un absurdo malentendido...

—Este apartamento es de Seiya, sí, pero hacía tantas fiestas, que los vecinos se quejaron... desde hace un año quien vive ahí es Molly, su prima.

Darien no reaccionó. Duro como el granito, seguía mirándola con gesto de condena.

—No te creo. Pero estoy seguro de que tu mejor amiga ratificará esa mentira por ti.

En ese sentido, no podría haber estado más equivocado. Habiendo crecido con unos padres que frecuentemente se engañaban, Molly despreciaba la infidelidad. Era la última persona que mentiría para esconder la infidelidad de una amiga.

—Molly vive en ese apartamento —repitió—. Apenas conozco a Seiya Kou y no te he sido infiel. Supongo que todo esto parecen pruebas irrefutables, pero después de haber estado dos años contigo deberías conocerme mejor.

—Te equivocas —dijo Darien, saliendo del dormitorio.

—¡Espera! —lo llamó Serena.

Él se volvió, pero su expresión era tan dura como antes.

No haberle contado lo que vio en casa de Rei había sido un error. Era un error tener miedo a decir la verdad. Desgraciadamente, Darien no agradecería que le contase la verdad. Incluso la odiaría más por hablar mal de su hermana. Pero Serena estaba decidida a defenderse. Después de todo, podría no tener otra oportunidad.

—Deja que te cuente mi versión de lo que pasó anoche. Fui yo quien pilló a tu hermana besándose con un hombre que no era su marido.

Darien apretó los dientes.

—No digas una palabra más.

—Rei fue detrás de mí y me dijo que, si contaba algo, destrozaría mi vida...

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi hermana?

—No tenía intención de contárselo a nadie...

—Ya has dicho lo suficiente como para convertirme en tu enemigo. Has insultado el honor de la familia Chiba —le espetó él—. Es una ofensa que quieras ensuciar el honor de Rei en un absurdo intento de salvar el tuyo. Si fueras un hombre, no te habría dejado hablar así de mi hermana. No te aproveches del hecho de que eres una mujer.

—¡Eres tú el que se está aprovechando! —protestó Serena, acalorada—. Me has llamado mentirosa, me has insultado... te niegas a escuchar mi versión de la historia...

—¿Qué hay que escuchar, qué hay que entender? —demandó Darien, acorralándola contra la pared—. ¡Te has abierto de piernas para ese niñato!

—¡Eso no es verdad! No seas grosero...

—¿Lo hiciste en nuestra cama?

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! Ni siquiera he mirado a otro hombre...

—Olvidas que te vi saludando a Kou anoche —le recordó él.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Es el primo de Molly, tenía que saludarlo...

—¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? ¿Es mejor en la cama?

—Darien...

—¿Es más inventivo, más excitante, más sucio? ¿Qué te hacía él que no te hiciera yo? ¿No te he satisfecho siempre? Dímelo, tengo derecho a saberlo —le espetó Darien, con un brillo de ferocidad en los ojos.

—¡No hay nada que contar! —exclamó Serena, desesperada.

La tensión era electrizante. Al principio, no entendía aquel cosquilleo entre las piernas...

—Y ahora mismo es a mí a quien deseas —dijo él, con gesto de satisfacción, levantando la mano para tocar sus pezones, marcados claramente bajo la bata.

Serena dejó escapar un gemido, arqueando la espalda. Todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, más sensibilizado que nunca. Reconocer su propia excitación sexual la atormentaba.

—Sí, pero...

—De hecho, lo estás suplicando —la interrumpió Darien, buscando su boca con una pasión fiera, abrumadoramente erótica.

Serena se derritió como el azúcar, rindiéndose ante la invasión de su lengua. Él la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama y, después de tumbarla en ella, se echó hacia atrás. Aún perdida en la fiebre de su propio deseo, Serena se agarró a sus hombros.

Con frío desdén, Darien apartó sus brazos. Alto, orgulloso, con la cabeza levantada, la miró con helado desprecio.

—Se acabó. En cuanto dejaste que Kou te tocase, se terminó. Yo espero que mi amante reserve todo su afecto exclusivamente para mí.

—Yo nunca he sido tu amante...

Desde la puerta, Darien soltó una carcajada que la golpeó como una bofetada.

—Claro que lo eras. ¿Qué otra cosa podrías haber sido para mí?

Dolida más allá de lo imaginable, Serena se quedó mirando al vacío. No quería mirarlo a él. Oyó sus pasos en el pasillo, el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Se había terminado, Darien había desaparecido sin que le importase nada. Nunca le había importado, pensó, con el corazón encogido.

**Hoy si Darien se compró todos los numeritos para una buena maltratada, como ha podido desconfiar de Serena de esa forma? todo por lo que le dijo la venenosa de su hermana, aaaagggg, y Sere todavia intentandolo convencer de que la crea, si no le dijo como 5 veces de que ella estaba enamorada de él no fue nada, y el otro menso ni le importó, ademas para él ella era simplemente su amante, hoy si me enoje, ojala Serena entre en razón y se olvide de él, se lo merece.**


	6. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Serena cubrió sus párpados enrojecidos con maquillaje para ocultar que, de nuevo, había estado llorando.

—Sonríe —se decía a sí misma, intentando practicar ante el espejo.

Habían pasado siete semanas desde que se fue a vivir con Molly. Su amiga se portaba de maravilla, pero Serena sabía que tener al lado a una persona triste era incómodo para los demás. Molly le había dicho que tenía una semana para llorar y lamentarse por romper con Darien, pero que después debía seguir adelante. Y desde que terminó esa primera semana, Serena intentaba fingir que estaba recuperándose.

Desgraciadamente, no era así. Mantener esa fachada era tan estresante que, durante esas semanas, las náuseas habían sido cada día más frecuentes. Afortunadamente, empezaban a desaparecer y, aparte de un deseo absurdo de comer aceitunas, se encontraba más o menos bien.

El verdadero problema era su estado emocional. Darien había sido el centro de su universo durante dos años y, ahora, cada día le parecía una eternidad. Pero decidida a animarse, se concentró en un plan de trabajo. Había visitado varios bancos para pedir un préstamo y, aunque por el momento no había tenido éxito, se decía a sí misma que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Para pagar las facturas, trabajaba en una tienda y vendiendo sus bolsos en ferias de artesanía.

—¿Seguro que no quieres comer? —le preguntó Molly desde la cocina.

Serena salió de la habitación.

—Seguro. He comido algo antes —mintió para no preocupar a su amiga.

Molly, que comía como un caballo y jamás engordaba un kilo, entró en el salón.

—¿Qué tal ha ido la visita al banco esta mañana?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Dijeron que se pondrían en contacto conmigo, pero no me hago ilusiones.

—¿Por qué no dejas que te financie Seiya? Tus bolsos son un negocio más seguro que los caballos de carreras que compra.

Serena sonrió, pero la sonrisa era un poco tensa. Porque, si la ruptura con Darien le había enseñado algo, era la importancia de la discreción y el sentido común.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué no? Cinco bancos te han negado un préstamo —le recordó la pelirroja—. A Seiya le sale el dinero por las orejas y quiere ayudarte. En tu posición, yo no me lo pensaría dos veces.

—Seiya es tu primo, tú lo ves desde una perspectiva diferente.

Serena había aprendido de la forma más dura que nada era gratis. Vivir sin pagar alquiler en el lujoso ático de Darien había sido un tremendo error. En lugar de vivir una vida independiente, se había dejado seducir por el deseo de complacerlo convirtiéndose, ante sus ojos, en una mantenida. Como resultado, Darien no podía verla como una igual. La veía como a su amante, un objeto de su propiedad más que una persona a la que amaba y respetaba. Serena había entendido cómo veían los hombres ricos a las mujeres que no gozaban de la misma situación económica. Al mismo tiempo, empezaba a valorar la amistad de Seiya y no quería estropearla pidiéndole dinero prestado.

Molly sonrió.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Seiya es mi primo, pero está loco por ti. Me alegro de que empiece a cansarse de esas frívolas con las que ha salido hasta ahora y se haya fijado en una mujer de verdad.

—No creo que Seiya esté loco por mí —protestó Serena—. Le caigo bien y, aunque no debería, se siente culpable por haber sido la razón de mi ruptura con Darien.

—No, Seiya no es tan buena persona. En realidad, está encantado de haber fastidiado a Darien Chiba. Además, las dos sabemos que DArien se portó como un auténtico cerdo. Y lo digo en serio, Seiya quiere tener una oportunidad contigo...

—Aunque fuese verdad, que no lo es —la interrumpió Serena— a tu primo le encanta divertirse, Molly. Y a mí no me apetece ahora mismo.

Su amiga la miró, exasperada.

—Seiya no estará interesado para siempre, cariño. Y Darien no va a volver a tu vida. Lo vuestro es historia, convéncete de una vez.

Serena se puso pálida.

—Ya lo sé...

—No, no lo sabes. ¿Tú sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti? En lugar de seguir viviendo en tu mundo, deberías enfrentarte a la realidad...

—Yo creo que me he enfrentado a la realidad más que suficiente —la interrumpió Serena.

—Darien te acusó de serle infiel y ni siquiera dejó que te defendieras...

—Porque creyó las mentiras de su hermana. Ya sabes que están muy unidos...

—Yo creo que no es sólo eso. Creo que estaba decidido a cambiar de chica y las mentiras de su hermana le dieron una buena excusa.

A Serena se le encogió el corazón de tal modo que no podía hablar. ¿La habría dejado sólo porque se sintió herido en su orgullo?

—Mira esto —dijo Molly entonces, señalando un periódico. Había una fotografía de Darien con una rubia delgadísima. Serena sintió como si alguien la hubiera empujado a una piscina...

—No quiero verlo.

—No me gusta hacer esto, pero no tengo otra opción... Darien está todo el día de fiesta con unas y con otras. En Londres y en Nueva York. Ha salido con una larga lista de modelos, famosas... No está de luto, como tú. No está en casa echándote de menos...

—Ya lo he entendido, Molly —la interrumpió Serena—. No esperaba que estuviese de luto. No creo que muchos hombres lamenten perder a una mujer que creen que les ha engañado. Además, Darien es demasiado orgulloso.

—Sólo quiero que aceptes el hecho de que no volverás a verlo —murmuró su amiga, apretando cariñosamente su mano—. Esto te ayudaré a olvidarlo de una vez.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Serena cerró los ojos para olvidar la imagen de Darien con otra mujer.

—¡Qué sorpresa! Yo soy Molly... ¿no es increíble que no nos hayamos conocido hasta ahora? Serena no te espera, ¿verdad? —estaba diciendo su amiga, en el pasillo—. Acaba de levantarse de la cama y no creo que esté despierta todavía. Anoche se acostó a las siete de la mañana.

Atónita, Serena abrió los ojos. ¿Con quién estaba hablando?

Lo que vio un segundo después la dejó paralizada: Darien estaba en la puerta del salón.

«No volverás a ver a Darien», había dicho su amiga unos segundos antes.

Sin respiración, observó a aquel hombre que tanto daño le había hecho... el hombre al que tanto amaba. Estaba un poco despeinado por el viento, pero sus rasgos seguían siendo tan hermosos como siempre.

—Gracias —dijo Darien, cerrando la puerta del salón.

—No te esperaba —consiguió decir Serena, haciendo después una mueca por lo absurdo del comentario.

Darien observó el rastro de una lágrima en su rostro. Aunque sus ojos seguían siendo dos luminosas turquesas, el brillo alegre había desaparecido. Como respuesta, la frialdad con la que pensaba mantener aquel encuentro se suavizó un poco. Pero si estaba pasándolo mal, era lo que se merecía. Si le echaba de menos, lamentando lo que había perdido, mejor. Y si estaba dispuesta a suplicarle que la perdonase, disfrutaría incluso más.

Molly asomó la cabeza por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

—¿Quieres que me quede, Serena?

Como si fuera una niña necesitada de la ayuda de un adulto, pensó Serena, descorazonada.

—No, gracias. En realidad, vamos a mi habitación.

—No seas boba, no tienes por qué —replicó su amiga, mirando a Darien sin disimular su desagrado—. Sólo pensaba que podrías necesitar mi apoyo.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Quiero hablar con él a solas. Por aquí —dijo Serena entonces, abriendo la puerta del pasillo.

—Podríamos hablar en la limusina —sugirió Darien.

—No, no es necesario.

Era evidente para Darien que, al menos, en eso no le había mentido. Molly Osaka vivía en el apartamento de su primo. Pero, claro, él podía habérselo prestado para facilitar su aventura con Serena. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera convencerse a sí mismo, le resultaba difícil creer que hubieran mantenido una larga aventura.

Para empezar, Serena había seguido siendo la misma hasta la semana anterior a la fiesta de su hermana. Serena era una persona honesta y abierta y era difícil imaginar que quisiera engañar a alguien. Le resultaba más fácil creer que, sencillamente, había sucumbido a la tentación esa noche. Además, sospechaba que el hecho de que Seiya Kou fuera el primo de su mejor amiga tuvo algo que ver. Desde el principio, y sin conocerla, supo que a Molly no le gustaba su relación con Serena. ¿Habría animado a su primo para que intentase conquistarla? ¿Se habría hecho él pasar por amigo para ganarse su confianza? En resumen, ¿le habrían tendido una trampa?

—Por aquí —dijo Serena, empujando una puerta.

¿Por qué había ido Darien a verla?, se preguntaba, incrédula. La posibilidad de que quisiera volver con ella la dejaba absolutamente confusa.

Él miró alrededor con ojo crítico y, diez segundos después, podría haber enumerado cada uno de los objetos que había en el dormitorio. No había nada en la habitación que sugiriese la presencia de un hombre. De hecho, la cama era pequeña y estaba llena de muñecos de peluche. Ningún hombre compartiría cama con el conejito rosa que Serena tenía desde la infancia.

Cuando Serena cerró la puerta, le llegó el olor de su champú, un olor a hierbas que conocía bien. El pelo rubio caía sobre sus hombros como una cascada de satén dorado. Sus curvas parecían más pronunciadas que antes, pero quizá lo veía así porque recientemente había estado rodeado de mujeres muy delgadas, pensó, mientras intentaba controlar la excitación que empezaba a crecer dentro de él.

A pesar de todo, la curva de sus pechos bajo la camiseta era espectacular. Darien tuvo que apretar los dientes.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —preguntó ella, inclinándose para apartar unas revistas de la silla. Al hacerlo, la camiseta se levantó por detrás, dejando ver su piel blanca, tan suave...

—No —contestó Darien, apretando los puños. Quería tocarla. De hecho, quería hacer mucho más que eso. Después de semanas de total desinterés por el sexo, estaba como loco. Quería tumbarla en la cama, arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor. Fuerte, rápido, sin control... como sólo podía hacerlo con ella.

Rígido por la fuerza de su deseo, Darien dio un paso atrás. En un esfuerzo por contenerse, se concentró en las revistas que ella había tirado al suelo. Eran revistas de decoración, sus favoritas, con fotografías de casas de campo con artesonados de madera y hermosos jardines. Le encantaban las casas antiguas...

Entonces se preguntó por qué no le había comprado una casa. Si le hubiera dado la oportunidad de concentrarse en la decoración de una casa, estaba seguro de que seguiría con él.

—¿Quieres un café? —preguntó Serena, intentando controlar los nervios.

—No voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo.

—¿Seguro?

Una combinación de deseo sexual y fiero resentimiento brilló en sus ojos. Si la tumbaba en la cama, ¿le diría que no? Nunca le había dicho que no, ni siquiera en los peores momentos.

—Sólo quiero saber cómo te va —dijo Serena entonces, pensando en la rubia de la fotografía. Luego contuvo el aliento, temiendo que Darien hubiera notado que su vientre no era tan plano como antes. No sólo le habían crecido el pecho y las caderas; había comido más de lo habitual para poder soportar la depresión y el sobrepeso empezaba a notarse en su vientre.

—Sólo tengo una razón para estar aquí. No podía ponerme en contacto contigo de otra forma —dijo Darien, impaciente—. ¿Qué ha sido de tu móvil?

—Se rompió.

—El número de este apartamento no está en la guía.

—¿Por qué querías ponerte en contacto conmigo? —preguntó ella.

—Tu hermano ha dejado varios mensajes en el contestador. Creo que llegará a Londres la semana que viene... Te ha llamado al móvil y, como no podía ponerse en contacto contigo, estaba preocupado.

—¿Sammy? —murmuró Serena, atónita. Darien sólo había ido a verla para darle esa información. Su visita no era por razones personales. Pero no imaginaba para qué querría su hermano ponerse en contacto con ella. Su relación se limitaba a una tarjeta de Navidad y alguna llamada en su cumpleaños... Si Sammy pensaba ir a Londres, sería algún viaje de negocios, pensó.

—La línea del ático ha sido desconectada, por eso he venido.

—¿Por qué la has desconectado?

—El apartamento está en venta.

En venta. Ése era el punto final. Aquel ático había sido su hogar durante dos años y, para ella, seguía teniendo recuerdos preciosos. Sólo ahora se veía obligada a reconocer que había tenido secretas esperanzas de volver allí...

—¿Ya no lo necesitas?

Darien se encogió de hombros. Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente sus labios y cuando, nerviosa, se pasó la lengua por ellos, él dio un paso adelante y la tomó del brazo con un movimiento que la dejó sin aire.

—No te rebajes intentando excitarme —le espetó, con los dientes apretados.

—¿Crees que yo...?

—Es una pérdida de tiempo. No siento nada por ti.

—¡No estaba intentado excitarte! —exclamó Serena, tan dolida que decidió no darle una nueva oportunidad de humillarla—. Es ridículo acusarme de eso. Eres el último hombre del mundo al que querría excitar. Tienes suerte de que me haya rebajado a hablar contigo.

Darien levantó su arrogante cabeza y soltó una carcajada que la sacó de quicio. Por primera vez en su vida, Serena deseó golpearlo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Nunca perdonaré tus insultos. Me has tratado como si fueras un juez, sin tener ningún derecho a serlo. Me dejaste por algo que no había hecho... La noche de la fiesta apenas conocía a Seiya Kou, pero te negaste a escucharme. Cuando Seiya descubrió lo que había pasado, dijo que estaba dispuesto a hablar contigo...

—Ah, ya veo. Ahora desearía no haber puesto sus manos sobre mi propiedad...

—¡Yo no soy propiedad tuya! ¿En qué clase de mundo vives, Darien Chiba? —le espetó ella—. ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo!

Seiya se había ofrecido a hablar con él, pero Serena había decidido que involucrarle en sus problemas sería injusto y, además, no serviría de nada. Darien creía la versión de su hermana y no querría escuchar nada más.

—Encantado —dijo él.

Pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Seiya Kou apareció en la habitación.

—¿Estás bien, Serena? —preguntó el joven, sin molestarse en mirar a Darien.

Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero se negaba a llorar. Ya había llorado más que suficiente, pensó.

Más bajito, pelinegro con una larga coleta y con unos vaqueros de diseño, Seiya parecía un niño al lado del magnate griego, pero la sincera preocupación que había en sus ojos calentó su corazón.

Darien la miró, despreciativo, como si la mera presencia de Seiya Kou fuera una ofensa.

—Te odio, Darien Chiba —dijo Serena entonces—. Nunca le había dicho esto a nadie... nunca había odiado a nadie en toda mi vida. Pero lo que me has hecho no tiene perdón.

—Déjala en paz —dijo Seiya.

Con una sonrisa de fría satisfacción en los labios, Darien dio un paso atrás y lanzó el puño contra la cara de Seiya con tal fuerza, que lo tiró al suelo.

—Te lo debía —murmuró, con los dientes apretados.

—¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? —exclamó Serena, aterrada.

—Si no hubiera una mujer delante, podría haberlo matado —contestó él sin la mínima vergüenza.

Seiya se levantó del suelo, pero cuando iba a golpear a Darien, Serena se puso en medio.

—¡No, por favor! Sólo quiero que se vaya de aquí ahora mismo. No te rebajes a su nivel.

—Aguafiestas —murmuró Darien, irritado al ver que protegía al otro hombre.

—Yo no tengo que pegar a nadie para impresionarla —dijo Seiya entonces, pasándole un brazo por la cintura en clara provocación.

—Normalmente, estás demasiado borracho como para intentarlo —replicó Darien.

Un segundo después, Serena lo vio salir del apartamento y de su vida de una vez por todas.

—Es un bastardo... —murmuró Seiya, tocándose la mandíbula—. Siento haber mentido, pero es lo que se merece.

Serena intentó asentir con la cabeza. Ya daba igual. No le importaba nada lo que pensara Darien Chiba.

Molly tenía razón. Había estado escondiendo la cabeza en la arena, viviendo en el pasado para no enfrentarse con el futuro. Y tenía que aceptar que Darien había desaparecido de su vida para siempre.

Al recordar la fotografía con la rubia se le encogió el corazón, pero eso era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse.

—A él le da igual lo que haga —murmuró.

En cambio, Seiya se preocupaba por ella. ¿Podría gustarle Seiya?, se preguntó. Muchas mujeres lo encontraban atractivo. Por supuesto, bebía demasiado y, a veces, era un crío, pero con el tiempo...

Pero antes de empezar relación alguna, debía recordar todo lo que había soportado para estar con Darien, todo lo que había aceptado sin discutir.

¿Por qué aceptó vivir en Londres y no en el campo, con un jardincito, que era lo que siempre había soñado? ¿Por qué había amado a un hombre que no la amaba y no le hacía promesa alguna? ¿Cómo y por qué había aceptado estar con un hombre que la ofendía? Un hombre que estaba de viaje siempre, que jamás le presentó a sus amigos, que no la incluía en su vida...

Se le rompía el corazón por Darien, pero no lo merecía. Nunca lo había merecido.

Se encolerizaba si lo interrumpía cuando estaba viendo las noticias económicas, la despertaba al amanecer para hacer el amor, tuviese ella ganas o no, actuaba como un completo egoísta, se negaba a celebrar sus aniversarios y, en Navidad, le había regalado una pluma. De oro, pero una pluma. La había dejado sola mientras él se iba de vacaciones a Grecia...

¿Por qué había tardado tanto en entender que Darien la trataba como un hombre casado trataría a su amante?

Había aceptado vivir en un apartamento sin criados, pero se comportaba como si los criados estuvieran presentes. Tiraba la ropa por el suelo, jamás fregaba un plato. Y como una criada, ella había cocinado para él, había lavado y planchado su ropa... De hecho, aquel hombre era tal desastre que, un día, cuando le pidió que le hiciera un café, lo pidió por teléfono a un restaurante.

Era una pena haber tirado dos años de su vida por la ventana. No se merecía su amor y ya era hora de olvidarlo y pasar página. Salir con otro hombre... ¿no sería la mejor forma de conseguirlo?, se preguntó.

Seiya la estaba mirando, en silencio.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros al campo este fin de semana? Vamos a hacer una fiesta en mi casa.

—¿Como amigos? —preguntó Serena.

—Bueno, amigos que se dan besitos —sonrió él.

—No, gracias... no te conozco lo suficiente.

—No espero que te acuestes conmigo, Serena.

—Pero...

—Sé que tengo fama de mujeriego, pero estoy dispuesto a cambiar por ti.

Serena no sabía qué decir. En su opinión, no había la más remota posibilidad de que Seiya le gustase algún día. Sin embargo, Darien había cerrado la puerta del pasado y no pensaba quedarse en casa llorando. Quizá si iba a esa fiesta, acabaría pasándolo bien.

—Muy bien. De acuerdo.

A la semana siguiente, Serena quedó a comer con su hermano. Habían pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que se vieron. Afortunadamente, nunca había tenido oportunidad de hablarle de Darien porque rara vez la llamaba por teléfono. Al menos, no tenía que contarle que había roto con él, pensó, para consolarse. Al ver a su hermano al fondo del restaurante, Serena sonrió, contenta.

—No tendrás una noticia que darme, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sammy, levantándose para darle un abrazo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues... no sé, cuando venías hacia aquí he tenido la impresión de que estabas embarazada. ¿No crees que deberías ponerte a dieta?

Serena se puso colorada hasta la raíz del pelo. Había olvidado lo criticón que era su hermano. Su mujer, Hotaru, era profesora de gimnasia y tenía un cuerpo moldeado. Aunque hacía algún tiempo que Serena no se atrevía a acercase a una báscula, sabía perfectamente que había engordado mucho en los últimos meses... aunque su hermano podría haberse ahorrado el desagradable comentario.

«Pensé que estabas embarazada». ¿Cómo podía ser tan grosero? ¿De verdad estaba tan gorda? Serena tuvo que controlar las lágrimas.

—Yo creo que ya es hora de que empieces a cuidarte —siguió Sammy, sin darse ni cuenta de que estaba siendo un auténtico patán—. Una buena dieta y mucho ejercicio te convertirían en otra mujer. ¿Te he dicho que Hotaru ha abierto un gimnasio?

—No.

—La verdad es que las cosas nos van bastante bien. Le diré a mi mujer que te envíe un libro de recetas bajas en calorías...

Embarazada.

Serena no estaba escuchando a su hermano. Pensaba en los nuevos sujetadores que había tenido que comprar y en el tamaño de su vientre. Había engordado mucho... pero de una forma que no era la habitual. Ella nunca había tenido pancita. Y esas ganas de comer aceitunas... ¿no tenían antojos las mujeres embarazadas? ¿Y qué había sido de su ciclo menstrual en los últimos meses?

—Mi empresa marcha estupendamente —seguía Sammy, ajeno a su inquietud—. La vida me va muy bien.

—Me alegro por ti —dijo Serena, con el corazón en un puño.

No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo el periodo. No era algo que anotase todos los meses o a lo que prestase atención, pero su ciclo siempre había sido un poco irregular y durante los últimos meses...

¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que estuviese embarazada?

—Siempre te agradeceré que tuvieras la generosidad de no pedirme nada del testamento de mamá —estaba diciendo Sammy—. En ese momento me hacía mucha falta el dinero y pude usarlo para sacar mi empresa adelante.

Serena intentaba seguir la conversación, pero le costaba trabajo. Tenía que reconocer que existía la posibilidad de haber quedado embarazada mientras estaba con Darien.

—Serena...

—¿Sí? Ah, perdona, es que estoy un poco despistada —se disculpó ella—. Pero te estaba escuchando. Sé que has usado el dinero para sacar a flote tu empresa.

—Pero ha pesado en mi conciencia desde entonces. Es justo que tú tengas la misma oportunidad, Serena. Después de todo, tú cuidaste de mamá durante muchos años, sacrificando tus estudios, tus sueños.

Con un gesto de orgullo, Sammy sacó un cheque del bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—Ahora puedo darte tu parte de la herencia. Si sigues queriendo abrir tu propio negocio, una inyección de dinero te vendría muy bien.

Serena miró el cheque, boquiabierta. Por debajo de la mesa se tocaba el vientre, intentando apartar de su mente la idea de que podría estar esperando un hijo. Pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en aquel cheque. Y en lo que significaba para ella.

—Dios mío...

—Si quieres abrir un negocio, tendrás que trabajar muchas horas al día —le advirtió Sammy—. Y sigo pensando que ponerte a dieta debería ser lo primero.

**Sammy debió haber ido a la misma escuela de tontos que Darien, esta sorpresa si no se la esperaba Serena... embarazada de Darien, y él no la quiere ver ni en pintura (si la quiere volver a ver pero no lo va a aceptar), que dificil.**


	7. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Lo primero que llamó la atención de Darien fue una artística fotografía de tres bolsos de diseño. Era parte de un artículo en una revista, dedicado a una exposición de Molly Osaka. En la costura de uno de los bolsos había una etiqueta con el nombre de Serena... estaban colocados frente a un muro de piedra, como si fueran obras de arte. Darien hizo una mueca, preguntándose por qué leía un artículo tan superficial.

Al pasar la página, sin embargo, se quedó atónito al ver una fotografía de Serena sentada sobre una piedra, cerca de un río. A su alrededor había otras personas mucho más conocidas, en un epígrafe del artículo llamado sencillamente Mis amigos, pero él sólo podía ver el rostro de Serena. Con un top multicolor de escote redondo, el rostro bañado por la luz del sol y los ojos turquesa más brillantes que nunca, estaba sencillamente preciosa. Pero apretó los dientes al ver al hombre que estaba a su lado; era Kou, que tenía una mano apoyada sobre su hombro.

Darien soltó la revista como si le quemara. Tenía ganas de liarse a golpes con algo... Pero en lugar de hacerlo se sirvió una copa. Eran sólo las diez de la mañana.

Estaba nervioso porque trabajaba demasiado, se dijo. No había tiempo para ataques de furia con una agenda tan apretada como la suya. Todas las emociones, irracionales o no, debían ser controladas y suprimidas. Pero después de beberse la copa de un trago, lanzó la copa de cristal contra la chimenea.

.

.

Serena salió de la consulta del ginecólogo con las piernas temblorosas. Molly, que estaba esperando en el pasillo, se lanzó sobre ella.

—Estás embarazada, ¿verdad? ¡Se te nota en la cara!

Serena asintió, pero no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la calle. El ginecólogo le había dicho que estaba embarazada de cinco meses y aún no se había recuperado de la sorpresa.

—Lo raro es que no peso demasiado para estar embarazada... ¿te lo puedes creer? Yo que siempre he tenido problemas de sobrepeso.

—Darien Chiba te ha destrozado la vida —suspiró su amiga, sin poder disimular su resentimiento—. Acabas de empezar a salir con Seiya, estás a punto de abrir tu propio negocio y ahora, de repente, todo se va al garete. ¿Cómo es posible que no tuvieras cuidado?

Sí había tenido cuidado. Darien, no. Las píldoras anticonceptivas le sentaban mal y él insistió en que dejara de tomarlas, preocupado por su salud. Nueve meses atrás le había dicho que, a partir de entonces, él aceptaba la responsabilidad. Desgraciadamente, se había olvidado de tomar precauciones en más de una ocasión. Algunos métodos anticonceptivos podían estropear la espontaneidad del momento, según él. Y Darien era un hombre muy espontáneo, pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿De cuántos meses estás?

—Más de cinco —suspiró Serena—. Tendré el niño dentro de tres meses y medio.

Molly se detuvo en medio de la calle, boquiabierta.

—¡No puede ser!

—Me temo que sí.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora? —exclamó su amiga—. Por favor... dale una medalla a tu hermano. Estás embarazada y nadie más que él se había dado cuenta.

—Es que, como uso ropa ancha... Y la gente sólo ve lo que espera ver.

Había estado tan obsesionada por Darien, que no se había dado cuenta de que no le llegaba el periodo. Los otros síntomas de embarazo también le habían pasado desapercibidos. Nunca había tenido problemas de salud y estaba convencida de que las náuseas eran debidas a un virus. Y, últimamente, la depresión y las preocupaciones habían hecho que se olvidase de todo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Tengo que contárselo a Darien.

Molly hizo una mueca.

—Cuéntaselo a Seiya primero.

Serena no aceptó la sugerencia. Y, por primera vez en dos meses y medio, llamó al móvil de Darien y dejó un mensaje en el buzón de voz diciendo que tenía algo importante que contarle.

Tres horas después, él le devolvió la llamada.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo, sin saludo preliminar.

—Tengo que verte y no puedo hablar de ello por teléfono. ¿Dónde estás?

A su lado, oyó la risa de una mujer.

—En Londres... y muy ocupado —contestó él.

Serena apretó los dientes. No quería hablar con Darien y, sobre todo, no quería saber que estaba con otra mujer. En realidad, esa llamada era una tortura para ella.

—Me marcho a Atenas mañana por la tarde —le informó él, con frialdad—. Si quieres hablar conmigo, hazlo ahora.

—No, tengo que verte en persona. No creo que sea mucho pedir.

—Quizá no, pero la idea me apetece poco —replicó Darien—. No tengo ganas de verte.

—¿Quieres que te suplique cinco minutos de tu tiempo? —exclamó Serena, airada.

—Muy bien, si insistes, nos veremos en mi gimnasio mañana, a las siete de la mañana.

Después de eso, colgó sin decir una palabra más.

¿Cómo iba a contarle a una persona tan fría, tan desagradable, que estaba esperando un hijo suyo?, se preguntó Serena. A Darien no le gustaría recibir esa noticia. Incluso cuando estaban juntos, no habría querido tenerlo. ¿Cómo iba a contárselo después de todo lo que había pasado? Además, con refinada crueldad, le pedía que fuese al gimnasio prácticamente al amanecer... porque sabía que no le gustaba madrugar. Un gesto infantil, pero tan cruel como tantos otros a los que Darien Chiba la tenía acostumbrada.

Darien iba a ese lujoso gimnasio varias ve-ces por semana, aunque tenía uno en su dúplex. Una vez le había contado que iba allí porque boxeaba con un instructor y podía entrenar sin distracciones.

Al día siguiente, cuando Serena pasó por delante de la limusina aparcada a la puerta del gimnasio, el chófer la saludó con la cabeza. ¿Qué más daba dónde estuvieran cuando le comunicase la noticia?, se preguntó a sí misma. Habría dado igual que se lo contara en la oficina o en su dúplex, al que nunca la había invitado. Además, Darien Chiba era un hombre muy ocupado. Y debía aceptar que ella ya no ocupaba un sitio especial en su vida.

Después de pedirle una identificación, el recepcionista del gimnasio le indicó dónde encontrar a Darien. Secándose el sudor de las manos en el ligero abriguito de lana negro, Serena empujó la puerta.

Con un pantalón corto y una camiseta negra, Darien estaba golpeando un saco de arena con tanta energía, que no se percató de su presencia.

Serena siempre había sentido curiosidad por verlo entrenando... y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Estaba guapísimo, pensó, aunque ese pensamiento estaba fuera de lugar. Cada músculo de su cuerpo emanaba fuerza masculina. Echaba de menos mirarlo, estar con él, tocarlo, hablar con él. Incluso echaba de menos pensar en él sin sentirse culpable.

—Darien...

Aunque pensó que no la había oído, él dejó de golpear el saco y se volvió. Unos ojos oscuros, brillantes como el granito, la inspeccionaron de arriba abajo.

Para Darien no fue fácil volver a verla. Había elegido el gimnasio a propósito. Le había parecido un sitio donde Serena no le montaría una escena, pero allí estaba, con un abrigo negro que le recordaba la noche en el granero, el pelo rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros, esos labios rosados, tan jugosos... que ahora eran de Seiya Kou, se recordó a sí mismo. Ese pensamiento lo enfureció.

—¿Qué querías? —preguntó, con tono helado.

—Verás...

Serena tenía un discurso planeado, pero de repente había desaparecido de su memoria. Su cerebro parecía envuelto en algodón.

Darien descubrió que, como un adolescente, la estaba imaginando desnuda bajo el abrigo. Ese pensamiento lo avergonzó. Se había librado de ella, se dijo a sí mismo. Odiaba que lo afectase de tal forma.

—No tengo mucho tiempo —le recordó—. Pero a lo mejor sólo has venido a mirarme.

—No, he venido a decirte algo que me resulta difícil decir —murmuró Serena.

—A esta hora del día no estoy de humor para jueguecitos —replicó Darien mientras se quitaba los mitones de cuero y flexionaba los dedos.

—Tú siempre ves el lado malo de cualquier situación, de modo que quizá seas capaz de adivinarlo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Tú nunca has tenido ningún problema para ir al grano.

—Eso era cuando me mirabas como si fuera un ser humano —contestó Serena.

Darien estaba poniéndose unos guantes de boxeo, pero se detuvo al oír esa frase. Acababa de sentir un pellizco en el corazón.

—¿Estás enferma? ¿Eso es lo que has venido a decirme?

—No, no es eso.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Entonces dime qué es. No tengo tanta paciencia —murmuró, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el saco de arena.

—Estoy embarazada.

Darien se quedó inmóvil, de espaldas.

—Si es una broma, no tiene ninguna gracia.

—Yo no bromearía sobre algo así.

No podía mirarla. No podía hacerlo. Una furia ciega se lo impedía. Serena estaba enamorada de Kou, eso había tenido que aceptarlo. Pero que ese niñato la hubiera utilizado, abandonándola después al descubrir que estaba embarazada lo sacaba de quicio. No confiaba en sí mismo y decidió contar hasta diez. Si decía algo, sería algún comentario cruel y eso no sería un consuelo para ninguno de los dos.

¿Cómo demonios podía haber sido tan tonta? ¿No había aprendido nada estando con él? Por supuesto, Serena podía confiar en que cuidase de ella, pensó Darien. Y sin él, no era capaz de sobrevivir. Serena confiaba en todo el mundo, sin hacer diferencias, pero Kou había sido una mala apuesta. Era un niñato inmaduro con demasiado dinero y ningún sentido de la responsabilidad.

¿Le sorprendía que hubiese acudido a él para pedirle ayuda? No, ¿a quién más podía acudir? ¿Qué quería de él? ¿Qué esperaba, un consejo? ¿Dinero? De repente, Darien agradeció que llevase el abrigo. No quería ver la evidencia del embarazo. Dios... llevaba el hijo de otro hombre en el vientre. La mera idea lo llenaba de antipatía y otra emoción, más poderosa, que se negaba reconocer. Una imagen de Kou, con su cara de niño bueno, apareció entonces ante sus ojos y Darien golpeó el saco de arena con la fuerza de una apisonadora.

Paralizada, Serena se quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer. Lo observó golpear el saco y luego quitarse los guantes, pensativo. Después, se pasó los dedos por el pelo, murmurando una maldición.

—Necesito una ducha —dijo entre dientes—. Ven.

¿Quería que lo acompañase a la ducha? Si era sincera consigo misma, Serena debía reconocer que habría ido a cualquier sitio con él. Incluso en aquellas circunstancias era asombroso estar de nuevo con Darien.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —preguntó, desconcertada, cuando él cerró la puerta del vestuario.

Darien la miró entonces, con una rabia que no era necesario poner en palabras.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Sé que te has llevado una sorpresa. Yo también. Pero estoy intentando ver esto de forma positiva...

—¿Ah, sí?

—Este niño ha sido cosa del destino.

—No me vengas con sensiblerías —replicó él, su acento tan pronunciado, que casi no entendió sus palabras.

Se inclinó para tomar una botella de agua de la nevera y bebió un largo trago. Mientras se secaba la boca, Serena se percató de que le temblaban las manos. Estaba tan nervioso como ella, aunque quisiera disimularlo.

—Quizá debería irme. Te he dicho lo que he venido a decirte y supongo que querrás pensarlo...

—No quería levantarte la voz —dijo Darien entonces. Lo último que deseaba era quedarse a solas después de recibir esa noticia—. Siéntate.

—Pero vas a ducharte...

—Siéntate —repitió él—. Por favor.

—Aquí hace calor —murmuró Serena, empezando a desabrochar su abrigo.

—¡No te lo quites! —exclamó Darien, como si le hubiera amenazado con quitárselo y pasear desnuda por el gimnasio.

Se estaba portando como un tonto, pensó. Abrumado, decidió que una ducha fría aliviaría la tensión. Serena estaba embarazada y un hombre honorable no perdía los nervios con una mujer en su estado.

—Dame cinco minutos. Vuelvo enseguida.

Serena se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera, un poco más calmada. Entendía que quisiera estar solo aunque fuera unos segundos para pensar en lo que acababa de contarle. Sabía que a Darien Chiba no le gustaban las sorpresas, todo lo contrario; su vida estaba perfectamente ordenada y organizada. Nunca habían hablado de tener hijos, por supuesto. Era posible que no le gustasen los niños. Y aunque no fuera así, podría no querer saber nada del suyo.

Darien se quitó los pantalones cortos y entró en la ducha. Serena apartó la mirada al verlo desnudo. Seguía siendo magníficamente masculino, con la espalda ancha, el torso cubierto de vello oscuro, los muslos poderosos...

En las actuales circunstancias, su falta de inhibición era una señal de que estaba nervioso.

Pero, sin querer, Serena recordó los momentos felices... y lo desesperadamente frágil que era la felicidad, se dijo a sí misma.

Cinco minutos después, Darien salía de la ducha y, después de secarse, se puso un traje azul marino. Exquisitamente cortado, seguramente hecho a medida, era de diseño italiano. Tenía aspecto de millonario, algo que jamás había querido disimular, por supuesto.

—Dime... ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? —le preguntó al fin, abriendo la puerta del vestuario y dejándola pasar delante de él.

—No quiero nada. Sólo quería contártelo porque creo que tienes derecho a saberlo.

—Gracias por la consideración. No me habría gustado enterarme por otra persona. ¿Cómo ha reaccionado Kou?

—¿Seiya? Él no lo sabe todavía. No sé cómo decírselo...

—¿Y me lo has contado a mí antes? —la interrumpió Darien.

—¿A quién si no? ¿Qué tiene que ver Seiya con esto?

—Él es el padre de tu hijo.

Serena se detuvo, incrédula.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Qué Seiya es el padre del niño? ¡Por favor, esto es increíble! —exclamó, furiosa—. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Siento mucho decepcionarte, pero tú eres el padre.

Darien soltó una carcajada de incredulidad.

—Lo dirás de broma. ¿Para eso querías verme? ¿Crees que vas a cargarme con ese niño? ¡Pero si te dejé hace meses!

Serena palideció.

—No tengo intención de rebajarme discutiendo contigo y menos en un sitio público. He hecho lo que tenía que hacer, contártelo. No voy a tolerar que me ofendas...

—Pero lo que acabas de decir es ridículo —insistió él, tomándola del brazo para llevarla a la limusina. No estaba acostumbrado a montar escenas en público y quería salir de allí lo antes posible—. Supongo que Kou se ha portado como era de esperar en un momento de crisis. Pero intentar engañarme no te servirá de nada.

Serena apartó su mano de un manotazo.

—Me da vergüenza haberte amado una vez. Y puedes dejar de mostrarte tan superior...

—Cálmate.

—Estoy perfectamente calmada —replicó ella—. Al menos, Seiya no intentó seducirme antes de invitarme a salir. Seiya está buscando una novia, no una amante... ¿y sabes una cosa? Ojalá este niño fuera suyo porque él es mucho mejor persona que tú.

—Serena...

—Déjame en paz. ¡Y aléjate de mí! —le gritó Serena, sin importarle que las voces hubiesen llamado la atención de la gente.

**Mendigo Darien, la sigue arruinando cada vez que abre la bocota, pero Serena ya se está dando cuenta de como es, tarde pero lo está haciendo, creen que al final Darien le crea?**


	8. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Por segunda vez en muchos meses, Darien hizo un repentino cambio de planes y dio la vuelta cuando iba al aeropuerto.

No tenía opción: Serena estaba muy disgustada. De hecho, parecía histérica. Además del manotazo, algo de lo que jamás la habría imaginado capaz, le había gritado delante de un montón de gente. Era como si le hubiesen hecho un transplante de personalidad. Sin embargo, él sabía que era una persona amable, buena y cariñosa, incapaz de enfadarse. Claramente, Seiya Kou era responsable de esos cambios. Él había destruido su tranquilidad, confundiéndola por completo.

Por supuesto que Kou era el padre de ese niño. Pero, evidentemente, Serena no quería que Seiya hiciera ese papel. Era obvio para Darien que el niñato había salido corriendo al conocer la noticia, dejándola en la estacada.

Pero, ¿qué le importaba?, se preguntó. ¿Por qué quería involucrarse? Serena tenía un problema y había acudido a él a pedirle ayuda... ¿Por qué no le demostraba que él era más hombre que Kou cuando las cosas iban mal?

De vuelta en el apartamento de Molly, Serena estaba metiendo ropa en una bolsa de viaje.

—¿Seguro que puedo irme a la casa de campo?

—Claro que sí. Mi madre está en Jersey y mi tía, la madre de Seiya, se ha vuelto demasiado estirada como para ir al campo. Al menos, podrás airearla un poco —sonrió Molly—. Pero, ¿seguro que es buena idea que te vayas de Londres ahora, sola?

—Necesito un poco de paz... tengo que pensar.

—No sobre lo que vas a hacer con el niño, eso ya lo sé. Te encantan los niños. Pero tengo la impresión de que huyes de algo...

Serena levantó la cabeza, con los ojos turquesa desafiantes.

—Sólo estaré fuera un par de días. Y no estoy huyendo de nada. Es que no quiero ver a Darien...

—No tienes por qué verlo —la interrumpió Molly—. Supongo que no se ha apuntado al concurso de padre del año, ¿no?

—Cree que el padre del niño es Seiya —suspiró Serena.

—¿Qué? ¿No le has contado que estás de cinco meses?

—No, no me apetecía quedarme para charlar con él —replicó Serena—. Ah, por cierto, también me acusó de intentar cargarle con el niño porque Seiya no quería saber nada.

Su amiga hizo una mueca de asco.

—Menudo imbécil.

Serena se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—He intentado entenderlo... intenté incluso disculparlo por haber creído a su hermana antes que a mí. He intentado ser justa con él porque es lo que hago con todo el mundo, pero se acabó —le confesó, airada—. Ya está bien. Pensé que Darien tenía derecho a saber que iba a tener un hijo, pero ahora desearía no haberle contado nada.

—He de confesarte una cosa —dijo Molly entonces—. Le he contado a Seiya lo del niño... ya, ya lo sé, no es asunto mío. Desgraciadamente, se me escapó.

Serena estaba segura de que Molly se lo había contado a propósito. Quizá no debería, pero no tenía la menor duda de que lo había hecho con la mejor intención. Además, casi se alegraba de no tener que ser ella quien le diese la noticia... contárselo a Darien había sido más que suficiente. Pero, como llevaba tres semanas saliendo con Seiya, él tenía derecho a saberlo, naturalmente.

—Se quedó de piedra —siguió Molly—. Está loco por ti, pero creo que no sabe cómo manejar esta situación.

—No espero que Seiya acepte la situación —sonrió Serena—. ¿Qué hombre lo haría?

—Uno muy especial, una buena persona —contestó su amiga—. Pero no sé si Seiya está a la altura, cariño.

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Dentro de un mes pareceré una ballena —intentó bromear Serena.

Entonces sonó el timbre.

Las dos mujeres se miraron.

—Seguramente será para ti —vaticinó su amiga.

Serena terminó de cerrar la bolsa de viaje y fue a abrir la puerta.

Era Darien, como habían imaginado.

—¿No me invitas a entrar?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Está el perro guardián?

—No te atrevas a insultar a mi amiga —replicó Serena.

—Insultarla... ¿estás diciendo que nunca te ha hablado mal de mí?

—Si lo ha hecho, sería con toda la razón del mundo —contestó Serena.

Nunca le contaría que, siendo ridículamente leal, siempre había intentado defenderlo, mientras él jamás había confiado en ella. Ahora se avergonzaba de esa lealtad.

Darien había creído que se acostaba con Seiya mientras estaban juntos, había creído que mentía sobre su infidelidad, que había inventado una sórdida historia sobre su hermana para defenderse. También creía que, al quedarse embarazada, había querido mentirle sobre quién era el padre.

—No entiendo qué haces aquí. No tengo nada más que decirte.

—Pero me llamaste tú...

—Y te dije lo que tenía que decir —lo interrumpió Serena, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, pero yo no he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir —replicó él—. ¿Molly?

—¿Por qué la llamas? —preguntó Serena, sorprendida.

Su amiga asomó la cabeza en el pasillo.

—Sabía que estarías por ahí —dijo Darien.

—Es mi casa, ¿recuerdas? —replicó ella, irónica.

—Serena y yo vamos a salir...

—No, tú y yo no vamos a ninguna parte. Me disponía a tomar el tren...

—Yo debería estar en Atenas.

—Pues peor para ti. No pienso ir a ningún sitio contigo —replicó Serena.

—Muy bien, entonces nos quedaremos aquí. Y no tendrás que decir nada, hablaré yo. Me gusta que la gente me escuche.

—¿No me digas? —intervino Molly, con poca disimulada sorna.

Darien soltó una carcajada.

—Muy buena.

Eso era lo que representaba ella para Darien Chiba, pensó Serena: una broma, algo de lo que podía reírse.

—No quiero verte ni escucharte —dijo entonces, furiosa, dándole con la puerta en las narices.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Molly—. ¡Pero si era el amor de tu vida!

—Debería haber hecho eso hace mucho tiempo. Además, creo que debo empezar a cultivar el buen gusto, hasta ahora lo he tenido atrofiado —suspiró Serena, entrando en su dormitorio.

Le dolía el corazón a pesar de todo. Por primera vez, estaba aprendiendo a decirle que no a Darien y, sin embargo, le dolía. Iba en contra de su naturaleza ser desagradable. Y más con una persona a la que había amado tanto.

Cuatro horas después, salía de un taxi con la llave de la pintoresca casa de los Osaka y los Kou en la mano. Cubierta por un alto muro de aligustre, no era precisamente una «casita de campo». Una casa con una docena de dormitorios podría muy bien ser considerada una mansión.

Una vez en el encantador dormitorio que había elegido, Serena miró por la ventana el jardín y el riachuelo que serpenteaba al fondo. El silencio y la paz eran maravillosos. El viaje en tren había sido agotador y se le cerraban los ojos...

«Estar embarazada puede ser extenuante para algunas mujeres», le había dicho el ginecólogo. «Tiene que descansar todo lo que pueda».

Llevaba semanas sin pegar ojo. Los recuerdos, las preocupaciones, daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza y no la dejaban dormir. Después de quitarse la ropa, Serena se puso un camisón blanco y cayó sobre la cama, exhausta.

Despertó más fresca a la mañana siguiente y, al ver los rayos del sol colándose por las cortinas, se sintió un poco mejor. Hacía un día precioso.

Se puso un ligero vestido sin mangas, intentando meter el estómago... sin éxito y, finalmente, bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Por primera vez en varios días, tenía apetito.

Afortunadamente, Molly debía de haber llamado a la señora que se encargaba de la casa, porque en la nevera había comida más que suficiente.

Serena tomó un par de tostadas con mermelada en la terraza que daba al jardín. Y cinco aceitunas. Tenía tantas decisiones que tomar... pero su amiga había acertado sobre una cosa: iba a tener a su hijo pasara lo que pasara. Además, contaba con el cheque que le había dado su hermano.

Aunque no sabía qué hacer con ese dinero. Quizá, en sus circunstancias, invertirlo en una propiedad inmobiliaria sería lo más sensato.

Los planes de abrir su propio negocio tendrían que esperar un tiempo. Muchos negocios fracasaban y el mundo de la moda era muy cambiante. Cuidar de su hijo era la prioridad en aquel momento. Además, abrir un negocio, contratar empleados y tomar decisiones importantes cuando tendría que cuidar a su hijo sin ayuda alguna le parecía una temeridad.

Seiya llegó cuando estaba diseñando un bolso nuevo, algo que siempre encontraba relajante. Concentrada en lo que hacía, no oyó el coche y, cuando levantó la mirada, vio a Seiya observándola desde una esquina de la casa.

Serena se levantó, incómoda. Con el pelo un poco despeinado y sus brillantes ojos azules, parecía un crío. Aunque besaba muy bien, debía admitir. Pero no se le aceleraba el corazón cuando estaba a su lado y la emoción, la excitación sin límites que había sentido con Darien no existían cuando estaba con Seiya.

—No tenías que venir hasta aquí para verme.

—Yo creo que sí —suspiró él, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Deberías haber sido tú quien me diera la noticia de tu embarazo.

—Molly no debería haberte dicho nada —suspiró Serena.

—Me ha hecho sentir que no hay sitio para mí en tu vida —dijo Seiya entonces—. No voy a decir que esto no me haya sorprendido, pero de todas formas quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Perdona, es que últimamente me emociono por todo —dijo, sonriendo.

Seiya le pasó un brazo por los hombros, pero no la atrajo hacia sí como habría hecho unos días antes.

—Supongo que también para ti ha debido de ser una sorpresa. Además, Molly me ha contado que Darien y tú habéis tenido una discusión tremenda. Es culpa mía...

—¿Cómo va a ser culpa tuya?

—Debería haberle explicado que no estábamos juntos, pero quería tener una oportunidad contigo y, si se lo hubiera dicho, no habría podido con el magnate griego. Así que me aproveché, lo admito —suspiró Seiya—. Pero me niego a seguir haciéndolo ahora que estás esperando un hijo suyo. Eso hay que solucionarlo.

Seiya la invitó a comer en el pub del pueblo. Su inesperado sentido común la había dejado boquiabierta. Su propio comportamiento le parecía entonces menos sensato. Le había dado a Darien con la puerta en las narices y se lo merecía, desde luego. Pero quizá debería darle una nueva oportunidad... por el niño, naturalmente; al fin y al cabo, iban a tener un hijo y ésa era una gran responsabilidad. El malentendido no era culpa de nadie y debía intentar que Darien aceptase la verdad.

.

.

Por la tarde, Darien detuvo el poderoso Lamborghini frente a la casa. Su equipo de seguridad le había dicho dónde encontrar a Serena... cuando Molly se negó a revelar su paradero. Eso lo enfureció. Se negaba a aceptar que su amiga se creyera en la obligación de protegerla de él.

Aunque se había perdido un bautizo en Atenas, sabía que estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer. De hecho, estaba más animado que en mucho tiempo. No le sorprendía. ¿Cuándo había hecho algo menos egoísta en su vida?

Naturalmente, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Había dejado atrás su rabia contra Serena y contra la situación para comprobar que estaba bien.

Serena salió de la bañera y, envolviéndose en una toalla con estampado de animales, entró en el dormitorio. Oyó un ruido y, cuando se asomó a la ventana, vio a Darien saliendo de un deportivo...

—Darien...

Nerviosa, se quitó la cinta del pelo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Cómo había sabido dónde encontrarla? Y, sobre todo, ¿qué quería?

Entonces recordó que había decidido darle otra oportunidad. Debía intentar convencerlo de que estaba diciendo la verdad por el bien del niño. Y quizá aquél era el momento, pensó, bajando al vestíbulo sin tiempo para vestirse.

Cuando abrió la puerta, él la miró de arriba abajo, desde los labios hasta sus senos.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Eso no importa —contestó Darien.

—Claro que no importa. Estoy acostumbrada a que me espíes —replicó Serena—. Pero da igual, quería hablar contigo. Si esperas un momento en el salón, voy a vestirme...

—¿Para qué vas a molestarte? —murmuró Darien, con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

—No es molestia, te lo aseguro.

—Así estas muy bien, no te vistas por mí.

Serena lo fulminó con la mirada. Pero en ese momento, Darien estaba preocupado por otra cosa: una chaqueta masculina colgada en el perchero.

—¿De quién es?

Desconcertada, Serena comprobó que era la chaqueta de Seiya. Había debido dejársela olvidada.

—Es una chaqueta de hombre —insistió Darien—. ¿Kou está aquí? ¿Arriba, en el dormitorio?

—Claro que no. No está aquí, pero podría estar. La casa es suya.

Darien dio un paso adelante. Su rostro parecía de piedra, sus ojos fríos como el acero.

—¿Cuándo ha estado aquí?

—No es asunto tuyo —contestó ella.

—Sí es asunto mío. O estás con él o no. Y si es así, quiero saberlo.

—No pienso hablar de Seiya contigo. No tienes ningún derecho a preguntar...

—Si sigues con Kou, ¿por qué te pusiste en contacto conmigo?

—Porque estoy embarazada y el niño es tuyo —suspiró Serena, intentando ser paciente—. No tiene nada que ver con Seiya, así que déjalo estar.

—Eso es una fantasía. Corté contigo hace meses... ¿Cómo puede ser hijo mío?

—Dentro de una semana, estaré de seis meses. Hace seis meses estaba contigo, si no recuerdo mal.

Darien se quedó callado.

—No puedes estar embarazada de seis meses.

—El ginecólogo me ha dicho que algunas mujeres que... no son delgadas, no parecen estar embarazadas hasta los últimos meses de gestación.

—No puedes estar embarazada de seis meses, es imposible —insistió Darien.

—Te equivocas. Además, si alguien es responsable de este embarazo, ése eres tú.

—¿Yo? Me cuentas una historia absurda...

—¿Qué historia absurda? Estoy embarazada y punto. ¿Quién dijo que se encargaría de tomar precauciones? —le espetó Serena—. ¿Quién me aseguró que no pasaría nada porque todo estaba controlado? En la ducha, en el suelo del baño, esa vez en la limusina...

Darien apretó los dientes. Pero se había puesto colorado.

—¿Cómo te arriesgaste así una y otra vez? ¿Y cómo es que ahora tienes la poca vergüenza de insinuar que otro hombre es el padre de mi hijo? Tienes muy poca memoria, Darien...

—No... recuerdo aquella vez en la limusina —dijo él, con el ceño arrugado—. Había vuelto de Oslo... te llamé y... fue un momento inolvidable.

—Me alegro mucho de ser «inolvidable» —replicó Serena, irónica.

Darien miró fijamente el bulto bajo la toalla. Todavía no se le notaba mucho, pero... su hijo. Podría serlo. Estaba perplejo.

—Acepto que hay alguna posibilidad de que el niño sea mío...

—Ah, qué generoso.

—Pero quiero una prueba de ADN, por supuesto —dijo él entonces, mirando la chaqueta de Kou. Aún tenía que lidiar con ese tipo. Un Chiba en miniatura, un niño o una niña, su primer hijo, nacería pronto. Era asombroso.

Pálida, Serena apretó los labios al saber lo de la prueba de ADN. Darien jamás confiaría en ella, por supuesto.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero no es necesario.

—¿Cómo están las cosas entre Kou y tú?

—Imagínatelo.

La sugerencia de que el embarazo había dado al traste con su relación hizo que Darien sonriera, satisfecho.

—Imagino que, ahora que vas a tener un hijo mío, ya no le gustarás tanto.

—En realidad, Seiya y yo sólo somos amigos.

—Mientras que yo nunca he querido ser tu amigo —dijo Darien—. Yo te quería en mis brazos, en mi cama. No te mentía sobre una falsa amistad.

—Y tampoco mencionaste el hecho de que me veías como tu amante.

—Las etiquetas no importan. Muchas mujeres estarían orgullosas de ser mis amantes...

—Pero tú sabías que yo no. Por eso nunca lo dijiste —lo interrumpió ella.

—No tenemos por qué discutir. No hace falta. Por el momento, aceptaré tu palabra de que el niño es mío.

Serena se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto no fuera importante para ella. Y no lo era, en realidad. Lo único que le importaba era su hijo. Los desprecios de Darien Chiba habían dejado de afectarla.

—¿Por que tardaste tanto en saber que estabas embarazada?

—Porque siempre he tenido un período irregular. Además, en los últimos meses tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

—Eso ha quedado en el pasado —dijo Darien entonces, con una media sonrisa en los labios—. Veo que has sido muy infeliz, _pethi mou_.

Entonces miró de nuevo la chaqueta colgada en el perchero...

¿Se habría acostado con Kou allí? «¿Tú qué crees, Darien?», se preguntó a sí mismo, irónico. ¿No era el dueño de la casa? ¿Cómo podía confiar en Serena? Todos los hombres eran vulnerables a una falsa reclamación de paternidad. Sin una prueba de ADN, ¿cómo podía saber Serena que era su hijo? Seguramente, esperaba que lo fuera. Pero lo último que haría era admitir algo que renovaría sus sospechas.

Y, en un segundo, las sospechas habían vuelto a entrar en su corazón. El amargo recuerdo de su traición seguía grabado a fuego en su cerebro. ¿Cómo podía perdonarla? ¿Cómo podía perdonar lo que le había hecho? Sólo un estúpido podría hacerlo, un hombre débil cuya dependencia de una mujer mentirosa le había privado de su orgullo.

Pero él no era uno de esos hombres. Su única debilidad con Serena era la lujuria, pensó Darien. El sexo, nada más. Se acostaría con ella como y cuando quisiera. Pero perdonarla era imposible.

—Si haces la maleta ahora, yo mismo te llevaré a Londres —le dijo—. El ático ya tiene comprador, así que tendré que buscar otro sitio para ti...

—¿Qué quieres ahora, comprarme con diamantes?

Darien la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Se supone que a una amante hay que inundarla de joyas, ¿no? Pero yo no quiero eso. Nunca he querido eso.

Él no contestó. No le parecía el mejor momento para decirle que algunos de los colgantes de la pulsera eran de diamantes de la mejor calidad.

—El ático era tuyo, pero la comida que comías allí la pagaba yo... ¿te convierte eso en un mantenido? —le espetó Serena entonces con aparente tranquilidad.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?

—Yo compraba la comida, yo pagaba la luz, yo pagaba el teléfono, el gas... mis pequeñas contribuciones —le informó ella—. Pero tú pensabas que me habías comprado, claro.

—Nunca he pensado eso... ¿Tú pagabas las facturas? —murmuró Darien, sorprendido—. No tenía ni idea...

—¿Quién creías que lo hacía? —le espetó Serena antes de subir a su habitación.

La oyó cerrar el pestillo y murmuró una palabrota mientras miraba hacia arriba, como si esperase una intervención divina. Serena siempre había sido una persona dulce, pero aparentemente también eso había cambiado. Ahora le hablaba con los ojos encendidos de furia...

¿De quien era la culpa, de Kou? ¿Habría aceptado hablar con él porque Kou la había rechazado? No podía confiar en ella, se recordó a sí mismo.

Serena entró en su habitación y sacó la bolsa de viaje del armario. Iría a Londres con él para intentar llegar a un acuerdo Beneficioso para su hijo, pero tenía que olvidar que una vez lo había amado. Su hijo era la única prioridad en aquel momento. Nunca, jamás, volvería a acostarse con Darien... aunque debía admitir que aquel hombre, aquel egoísta compulsivo, seguía encendiéndola con una sola mirada. Una aventura con Darien Chiba no tendría futuro porque nunca se comprometería con ella. La relación con un hombre así estaba condenada al fracaso.

Una vez vestida, Serena bajó de nuevo al salón.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, pero antes vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Estoy intentando ser sensata por el niño. No voy a ser tu amante, Darien.

—Es por Kou, ¿no?

—¿Qué tiene que ver Seiya en todo esto? Te estoy diciendo que quiero llegar a un acuerdo contigo. Por el niño, nada más. Sé lo peligroso que eres.

Él la miró, impaciente.

—Eso son tonterías.

—No lo son.

—Si ese niño es mío, tú tendrás un papel en mi vida —dijo Darien entonces.

—Un papel secundario, claro, el de una amante siempre disponible. No, gracias. No quiero que mi hijo me desprecie. Quiero vivir mi vida, conocer a alguien que me ame de verdad... y si termino sola, será cosa mía.

Fue entonces cuando Darien se percató de que Serena había cambiado las reglas del juego sin contar con él. Pero él nunca había aceptado un chantaje... Estaba embarazada de su hijo, pero acababa de decir que pensaba seguir viviendo su vida, por si se le presentaba una oportunidad mejor...

—Si el niño es mío, estoy dispuesto a darle mi apellido y a cumplir con mis obligaciones —dijo Darien. Se negaba a pensar lo que diría su conservadora familia sobre un Chiba ilegítimo—. Por supuesto, pagaré todos los gastos y abriré una cuenta para que el niño y tú tengáis el futuro asegurado.

—Yo no estoy hablando de dinero.

—La seguridad económica es lo único que pienso poner sobre la mesa —replicó él—. No tengo intención de casarme contigo. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Tampoco ella hablaba de matrimonio. Había esperado que se reconciliasen, que pudieran mantener una relación amistosa por su hijo. Pero Darien no estaba dispuesto a eso. No estaba dispuesto a nada, como siempre.

—Yo no te he pedido que te cases conmigo —suspiró Serena—. Y acabo de tomar una decisión: quiero que te vayas. Estoy realmente agotada, he decidido que no quiero volver a Londres esta noche.

Darien descendió de su torre de marfil en un segundo.

—Deja que te lleve a Londres...

—No, gracias. Estoy demasiado cansada como para ir a ningún sitio.

—_Theos_... creo que deberíamos llamar al médico.

—No seas bobo, no estoy enferma.

Darien siempre había admirado su buena salud. Serena nunca estaba enferma. Si se metía en la cama antes de las once de la noche, le pasaba algo raro. Además, parecía agotada y se sintió culpable. Era culpa suya que estuviera tan estresada. Y eso tenía que terminar.

No debería haber mencionado a Seiya Kou. Era comprensible que se hubiera apartado al saber que esperaba un hijo de otro hombre, pero a Serena debió dolerle el rechazo...

En ese momento, sonó su móvil.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Rei, alterada—. Tienes que venir ahora mismo y hablar con Nicolas.

Darien enarcó una ceja, sorprendido. Él nunca había cometido el error de interferir en el matrimonio de su hermana. Rei era una chica un poco frívola y, aunque Nicolas la adoraba, debía de estar un poco harto.

—¿Qué pasa, Rei?

—¡Esto es muy serio! —sollozó su hermana—. ¡Nicolas ha dicho que va a dejarme!

Unos minutos después, Darien cortaba la comunicación, con expresión seria.

—Vuelve a Londres conmigo, Serena. No quiero dejarte sola aquí.

Ella negó con la cabeza y Darien tuvo que contener el deseo de tomarla en brazos para meterla en el coche. Su vida era tan agradable cuando Serena hacía lo que le pedía... Ahora todo era una pelea y lo sacaba de quicio.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de convencerla. Una casa en el campo, pensó, un sitio del que Serena se enamorase a primera vista. Un edificio histórico, antiguo, con artesonado en el techo, un buen jardín, muchos cuartos de baño...

Al menos, sería una buena inversión. Llamaría a su agente de la propiedad en cuanto llegase a Londres, decidió.

**Eso Serena, ponlo en su lugar, que se lo merece, y este Darien está obsesionado conque Sere cambio por Seiya, no se ha puesto a pensar que todo lo que él le ha hecho, es lo que la ha cambiado?, y SSSSIIIIIII, por fin parece que Rei esta cosechando lo que siembra, (ya se que no hay que hacer leña del árbol caído, pero es que ella me revienta)**


	9. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

El estridente ruido del teléfono despertó a Serena al día siguiente. En sus sueños, llevaba un precioso vestido de noche y caminaba por una campiña verde... hacia Darien, que nunca había parecido más una estrella de cine. Entonces, de repente, el sueño se convertía en una pesadilla porque Darien se cansaba de esperar y desaparecía. Aunque intentaba frenéticamente llegar a él, Darien se alejaba cada vez más. Le pesaban las piernas, no podía acercarse...

Serena se incorporó en la cama de un salto, murmurando su nombre.

Cuando descolgó el teléfono, estaba convencida de que era él y no pudo evitar un suspiro de desilusión cuando descubrió que era Molly.

Su amiga estaba tan emocionada, que Serena tardó un momento en entender de qué estaba hablando. Una famosa diseñadora londinense había visto el artículo en el que aparecían sus bolsos y estaba impresionada. Quería conocerla de inmediato.

Serena llamó al número que le dio su amiga y quedó con la diseñadora esa misma tarde. Contenta, saltó de la cama, hizo la maleta y llamó a un taxi para que la llevase a la estación. La relajante estancia en el campo había durado sólo cuarenta y ocho horas, pero daba igual, estaba muy emocionada con la noticia de que sus bolsos habían llamado la atención de una diseñadora tan prestigiosa.

Antes de cerrar la casa, un mensajero le llevó un teléfono móvil, cortesía de Darien. Era de su color favorito, lila, un último modelo. No debería aceptarlo, pensó... pero quizá le haría falta en caso de emergencia. Al fin y al cabo, estaba embarazada y, si se ponía de parto antes de tiempo...

Establecer una relación amistosa, o algo así, con Darien era la mejor opción. Después de todo, iban a tener un hijo. Aunque la tranquilidad que había conseguido yendo al campo había quedado destrozada con su aparición, como siempre. Tenía que aprender a vivir sin él de una vez por todas, se dijo. Y esa entrevista con la diseñadora podría ser justo lo que necesitaba para concentrarse en algo que no fuera el magnate griego.

Su nuevo teléfono sonó en ese momento.

—¿Sí?

—Soy yo —dijo Darien innecesariamente. ¿Quién si no iba a llamarla a ese número?—. Esta tarde tengo una reunión familiar, pero me gustaría verte mañana.

Serena respiró profundamente.

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero pedirte consejo sobre una casa que voy a comprar. Me gustaría que vinieras a verla conmigo.

¿Darien quería su consejo? Eso sí que era nuevo. ¿Un consejo sobre una casa que iba a comprar? ¿Pensaría mudarse? ¿Y por qué le pedía consejo precisamente a ella?, se preguntó, atónita. Pero decidió darle una oportunidad.

.

.

—¿Con qué derecho se ha llevado Nicolas a Robbie y Tristram a casa de su madre? —murmuró Rei por enésima vez.

—Estás muy disgustada. A lo mejor tu marido pensó que te hacía un favor.

Nicolas solía llevar a los niños a casa de su abuela con el consentimiento de su hermana. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, Rei estaba haciendo un drama. Aunque Darien llevaba con ella casi una hora, seguía sin entender por qué Nicolas había desaparecido. Rei estaba tan histérica cuando llegó que había tardado un rato en calmarla.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué se ha marchado tu marido?

—¡No sé por qué! —contestó ella, petulante.

—Tiene que haber una razón. ¿Por qué tienes miedo de que se haya llevado a los niños para siempre?

—A lo mejor está aburrido de mí... a lo mejor ha conocido a otra mujer. ¡Podría estar inventando mentiras sobre mí para quedarse con la custodia de mis hijos! —exclamó ella, mirándolo de reojo para ver cómo reaccionaba.

—¿Qué mentiras podría inventar?

—Nicolas ha tenido la cara de decir que soy una mala madre porque dejo a los niños solos con la niñera.

—¿Y es así?

—Sólo han sido un par de fines de semana... y un día que me fui a París.

—¿No podrías haberte llevado a los niños contigo?

—Sólo tengo veinticinco años, Darien. Tengo derecho a vivir un poco, ¿no?

—Y tienes una vida maravillosa. ¿Por que no me dices cuál es la razón para que tu marido se haya ido?

Rei sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero que me eches un sermón.

—No lo haré.

—Muy bien... he tenido una aventura.

Atónito por aquella admisión, Darien apretó los labios.

—¿Estás enamorada de ese hombre?

Rei levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Sólo ha sido una aventura. No puedo creer que Nicolas le dé tanta importancia. Como si fuera normal romper un matrimonio por una cosa así.

—Yo lo haría si fueras mi esposa —dijo Darien entonces.

—Tú eres griego, así que no cuentas. Ya sé que estás enfadado conmigo, pero necesito que convenzas a Nicolas... Él te respeta mucho, Darien.

—¿Cuánto ha durado esa aventura?

Su hermana apartó la mirada.

—Supongo que es mejor que te lo cuente yo... porque si no lo hará mi marido. Ha habido más de una.

Darien la miró, sin poder disimular el desdén.

—Yo no puedo evitar que los hombres me encuentren irresistible —intentó defenderse Rei.

Su vanidad, incluso a riesgo de perder a su marido, era ofensiva. Darien se dio cuenta entonces de que su, antaño inocente hermana pequeña, se había convertido en una mujer adulta... y no le gustaba demasiado esa mujer.

—La noche que hiciste la fiesta... —empezó a decir, cuando una duda apareció en su cerebro—. Dijiste que habías visto a Serena con Seiya Koi. ¿Era verdad?

Rei se puso colorada.

—No sé adónde quieres llegar.

—La historia esa sobre Serena y Kou era mentira, ¿no? —intentó sonreír Darien, como sin darle importancia, aunque por dentro estaba furioso.

Ella lo miró, insegura, pero al ver la sonrisa cayó en la trampa.

—¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

Cuando su hermana le confirmó que el beso entre Kou y Serena era una mentira, Darien tuvo que tragar saliva. Mil cosas daban vueltas en su cabeza...

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Tenía que protegerme a mí misma. Me pilló besando a otro hombre... y decidí desacreditarla antes de que pudiera contárselo a nadie —se encogió Rei de hombros.

—Nunca te lo perdonaré —dijo Darien con los dientes apretados.

Rei lo miró, perpleja.

—¡Me has engañado! ¡Eso no es justo!

—¿Y tú fuiste justa con Serena?

—No esperarías que me cayese bien, ¿no? —le espetó su hermana—. Desde que conociste a Serena Tsukino, no tenías tiempo para mí. Siempre estabas con ella. Pero, ¿quién era la tal Serena? Una vulgar ramera... ¡no podía creer que la hubieses traído a mi casa!

—No te atrevas a decir eso de ella, Rei. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Darien salió de la casa, pero no subió a la limusina. Quería caminar un rato para aclarar sus ideas. Nada podía excusar el comportamiento de su hermana. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego?

Rei siempre había necesitado ser el centro de atención. Desde pequeña había montado pataletas cuando no se salía con la suya. Últimamente, él mismo empezaba a hartarse de sus exigencias...

Naturalmente, él había querido estar con Serena. Alguna vez se preguntó por qué Rei tenía tan poco interés en su vida privada; ahora sospechaba que su resentimiento había aumentado en proporción geométrica con la duración de su relación con Serena. Sin embargo, no había intuido que le estaba engañando, que había fabricado una mentira para que rompiese con ella.

Era culpa suya que Serena se hubiera convertido en la víctima inocente de su maldad. ¿Cómo iba a compensarla? ¿Cómo iba a compensar a Serena por las cosas que le había dicho, por su trato, por su desprecio?

¿Cómo iba ella a perdonarlo?

Cinco minutos después, la llamó por teléfono.

—Tengo que verte.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Ha ocurrido algo importante y no quiero esperar hasta mañana para decírtelo —admitió Darien, buscando una razón que pudiese convencerla—. Mira, me gustaría que mañana me acompañases a ver la casa de la que te hablé. ¿Puedes acompañarme?

—¿Mañana? No sé...

—Es tarde, Serena. Podrías dormir en mi casa esta noche... y saldríamos desde aquí a primera hora.

—¿Dormir en tu casa, en tu famoso dúplex?

—Por favor —le suplicó Darien.

Darien Chiba suplicando. Eso sí era nuevo.

—Muy bien. Nos veremos en tu casa dentro de una hora.

—Enviaré un coche a buscarte.

Un criado la acompañó por el elegante pasillo hasta un impresionante salón, donde Darien la esperaba. Estaba muy serio.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Él tomó su mano.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

—Muy bien —murmuró Serena, soltándose sin brusquedad.

No iba a ser su amante y estaba claro que Darien no era amigo de las mujeres, de modo que esos gestos ya no tenían sentido. Era ella quien debía marcar las fronteras de su relación y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Por eso no debía fijarse en lo sexy que era la sombra de su barba, ni en la mandíbula cuadrada que siempre le pareció tan masculina, ni en aquellos ojos que la habían hipnotizado durante dos años...

—Pareces cansada —dijo él—. Siéntate, por favor.

—Lo estoy, pero no importa. Ya me he acostumbrado —suspiró Serena, dejándose caer en el sofá—. ¿Qué querías contarme?

—Hoy he descubierto algo que me ha dejado perplejo —contestó Darien, sentándose a su lado—. Como ya sabes, Rei ha tenido aventuras con otros hombres...

—¿Lo sabes?

—Lo he descubierto esta noche. Y también he descubierto que mi hermana mintió al decir que te había visto con Seiya Kou.

Serena cerró los ojos un momento. Si aquello hubiera ocurrido unos meses antes... Pero al fin la pesadilla había terminado, se dijo. Darien aceptaba que no lo había engañado con otro hombre.

—Me alegro de que lo sepas.

—Me gustaría decir que Rei lamenta mucho lo que pasó, pero no es verdad. No sabía que mi hermana estuviera tan resentida contigo.

—Pues debía estarlo —dijo Serena, irónica—. Me llamó «puta» en su fiesta.

Darien enterró la cara entre las manos.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—¿Para qué? Te conté que no había besado a Seiya Kou y no quisiste creerme.

—Pensé que conocía bien a mi hermana, pero estaba equivocado. No veía lo que es en realidad, una niña malcriada, egoísta y frívola —murmuró Darien—. Muy bien, lo admito. No quería ver lo que tenía delante de mis ojos.

—Deberías haber confiado en mí, deberías haber pensado que yo nunca te mentiría.

El asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Me dejé llevar... Siento no haberte creído, _pethi mou_. No sé cómo disculparme por todo lo que ha pasado, por todo lo que te he dicho, por mi vergonzoso comportamiento —admitió entonces, con cruda honestidad—. Pero estaba tan furioso... como unos días antes parecías insatisfecha con nuestra relación, pensé que ya no eras feliz conmigo y me convencí de que habías buscando consuelo en otro hombre.

—No fue así, pero me alegro de que, al menos, hayamos aclarado eso. Ahora sabes que nunca hubo nada entre Seiya y yo.

—No hubo nada esa noche —puntualizó Darien. Quería averiguar si había habido algo entre ellos. Tenía que hacerlo. Aunque no tenía derecho a preguntar, era incapaz de resistirse.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro. Los besos que había intercambiado con Seiya habían sido besos inocentes y, además, lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos no era asunto suyo. Ella no le había preguntado qué clase de relación mantenía con la rubia de la revista, por ejemplo. Aunque había dado vueltas y vueltas en la cama, torturándose con la idea de que él se había enamorado de otra mujer.

Serena no contestaba y Darien sintió un pellizco en el estómago. Sabía que no era razonable pedirle explicaciones, pero había esperado que, a pesar de las circunstancias, siguiera amándolo sólo a él.

Pero su silencio lo decía todo. Se había acostado con Kou. Por supuesto que sí.

Darien intentó apartar esa idea de su mente. Él era un hombre pragmático. Lo que estaba hecho, hecho estaba. Le ofreció a Serena un refresco y se sirvió un vaso de whisky... que se tomó de un trago.

Aunque era un hombre pragmático, se vio asaltado por otro pensamiento desagradable: Serena nunca le diría que Seiya Kou era malo en la cama. Ella no era ese tipo de mujer. Nunca, nunca sabría si los había comparado y si había salido victorioso de esa comparación.

—Creo que lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas del todo —dijo Serena entonces.

—¿En qué sentido?

—En lo que se refiere a Seiya.

Darien se quedó inmóvil. Serena era tan honesta, que estaba dispuesta a contárselo todo. Él quería saber, pero temía que los detalles fuesen una tortura.

—Serena...

—No, déjame decir lo que quiero decir —lo interrumpió ella—. Seiya ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Quiero que entiendas que es una persona estupenda, mucho mejor de lo que la gente cree. Si lo conocieras, te caería bien, seguro.

Darien se sirvió otro vaso de whisky. Aunque tendría que beberse la botella entera para poder soportar aquella tortura. Serena quería que conociese mejor a Kou. En su mundo de ilusión, seguramente todos estaban destinados a ser amigos. Pero había un problema: él no podía pensar en Seiya Kou como un amigo... todo lo contrario, cuando pensaba en él lo único que deseaba era borrarlo de la faz de la tierra.

—Seiya ha sido un amigo estupendo para mí.

—Me alegro —murmuró él sin mirarla.

—Y vamos a seguir siendo amigos.

Darien se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Serena esperaba un hijo suyo y él la había tratado de una forma vergonzosa. Ésa era su penitencia. Si le decía que sí a todo, seguramente podrían retomar su relación. Eso era lo que quería.

—¿Por qué no...?

Serena se preguntó por qué parecía tan tenso. Y por qué había tomado dos vasos de whisky cuando él no solía beber.

Pero estaba tan cansada que no pudo disimular un bostezo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?

—Sí, por favor, estoy muy cansada... Espera, todavía no me has hablado de la casa.

—Te lo contaré mañana.

—Ah, por cierto, no te he contado que me han descubierto en el mundo de la moda —sonrió Serena entonces—. Me he reunido con Leonie Vargas esta tarde y me ha ofrecido la posibilidad de diseñar bolsos para su próxima colección.

—¿En serio? Me alegro mucho por ti.

Darien pensó en Leonie Vargas. En su opinión, no era más que una excéntrica y, sin embargo, era una de las diseñadoras más prestigiosas del país. Millonaria, además. Serena había encontrado su sitio, pensó. Leonie Vargas estaría encantada con esos bolsos en forma de tomate. Siempre había temido que no tuviera éxito, que se encontrase con el rechazo del mundo de la moda. Pero no, Serena lo había conseguido todo por sí misma.

—Bueno, me voy a dormir, estoy agotada. Hasta mañana.

Darien resistió la tentación de tocarla. Sabía que Serena no quería hacer el amor con él y, ahora que intentaban ser amigos, sería mejor no saltarse las barreras que ella misma había impuesto. Pero al día siguiente, cuando la hubiese pedido en matrimonio, cuando le hubiera puesto un anillo de compromiso en el dedo... entonces no podría resistirse.

Aunque aún tenía que pulir un par de detalles.

.

.

Serena miró la preciosa habitación de invitados. Por fin estaba en el famoso dúplex de Darien Chiba. Había saltado una barrera, pensó, irónica. Aunque no debía olvidar que había estado al otro lado durante dos años.

Desde que Darien la dejó, había aprendido mucho. Él siempre la había visto como su amante y siempre la vería de esa forma. Por el momento, su embarazo había conseguido que llegaran a un término amistoso, pero las barreras siempre seguirían allí. De modo que, por muy enamorada que hubiese estado de aquel hombre, debía ser sensata y mantener las distancias.

.

.

Cuando Darien le había dicho que quería su opinión sobre una casa que iba a comprar, Serena no supo qué pensar. Pero creyó que se refería a una casa en Londres, cerca de su oficina. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente descubrió que su destino estaba a las afueras de Londres... y que irían en helicóptero. Sorprendida, y siempre optimista, Serena decidió que le sentaría bien una excursión.

Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó en Knightmere Court, Darien estaba convencido de que iba a ganar la batalla. Había elegido aquélla de entre una selección de seis mansiones con extensas parcelas. Knightmere tenía todas las características que había buscado y Serena miraba por la ventanilla del helicóptero, atónita.

—¡Es preciosa!

Darien le enseñó el cuidado jardín, rodeado por un muro de piedra, y el resto de la parcela, en la que, además de hierba y árboles, había un rebaño de ovejas. Luego, llamó su atención sobre el lago y la torre del reloj. Había elegido un edificio histórico, magnífico.

—La finca es de un tamaño considerable. Y, como ves, el paisaje es soberbio.

Serena parpadeó, sorprendida. Darien nunca había mostrado el menor interés por la vida en el campo. Pero su desinterés incluía la vida en la ciudad también. Mientras estuviera rodeado de lujos y comodidades, mostraba una soberana indiferencia por todo. Y, de repente, hablaba como si fuera un agente inmobiliario.

Al dar la vuelta a la casa, Serena tuvo una vista completa de la magnífica estructura estilo Tudor.

—Qué maravilla —murmuró, observando los pálidos ladrillos y las antiguas vidrieras de las ventanas—. Es increíble.

—En el interior tendrás que usar la imaginación —dijo Darien, saludando con la cabeza al hombre que les abría educadamente la puerta—. La casa lleva tres años deshabitada, aunque ha sido renovada.

—¿A qué familia pertenecía?

—A una de la zona, pero la última propietaria no tuvo hijos y decidió venderla. La compró un hombre de negocios extranjero, pero como las reformas tardaban más de lo que él esperaba, nunca vivió aquí. Por eso está en venta de nuevo.

—¿Y no está demasiado lejos de Londres para ti?

—No, vendré en helicóptero.

Serena lo miró, perpleja.

—No es la clase de propiedad en la que imaginaba que podrías estar interesado. Pensé que querrías convertirla en un hotel o algo así...

—No.

—¿Piensas vivir aquí?

—Sería una casa de campo... pasaría mucho tiempo aquí, sí —contestó Darien—. Me gustan los espacios abiertos.

—Pues aquí hay mucho de eso —sonrió Serena—. Es una casa enorme. ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene?

—Más de una docena. Pero yo tengo una familia muy extensa. Cuando vengan de visita, habrá sitio para todos.

Serena miró el artesonado del techo, la enorme chimenea de piedra, que tenía marcada una fecha del siglo XVI. Era fascinante.

—Es tan antigua... y, sin embargo, la han conservado muy bien.

Darien decidió que lo había conseguido; ella estaba reaccionando exactamente como esperaba. Serena exploró cada rincón de la casa, entusiasmada. Cuando llegó a los baños, todos con antiguas bañeras, se quedó sin adjetivos.

—¿Crees que debería comprarla?

—Sí, desde luego que sí. Es fantástica.

Darien empujó la puerta de hierro que daba al jardín.

—Cierra los ojos. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Serena hizo un gesto de asombro, pero obedeció, divertida. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio una carpa en medio del jardín. Bajo la carpa, una elegante alfombra persa cubierta por cojines de seda. A su lado, una cesta de mimbre con una vajilla de porcelana y copas de cristal francés... todo lo necesario para un almuerzo en el campo. Un almuerzo estilo Chiba, naturalmente, tan perfecto en su presentación que tenía la sensación de estar en las páginas de una revista.

—Menuda sorpresa.

—Quería hacer algo especial para ti, _pethi mou_.

En ese momento sonó su móvil. Era Seiya.

—Hola, Seiya —murmuró Serena, dándose la vuelta.

Llamaba para darle la enhorabuena por la oferta que le había hecho Leonie Vargas.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Puedo llamarte más tarde? Ahora mismo no puedo hablar.

Cuando guardó el teléfono, el silencio de Darien estaba cargado de hostilidad. Kou tenía que llamar en el peor momento. ¿Iba a tener que soportar al ex novio toda la vida? Pero se recordó a sí mismo que Serena era amable con todo el mundo.

—Vamos a comer —sugirió entre dientes.

Serena tomó un zumo de fruta y, mientras comían, le contó cómo era Leonie Vargas en persona, cómo era su taller y las ilusiones que había puesto en ese trabajo.

Después, se tumbaron sobre la alfombra para disfrutar de la paz de aquel maravilloso jardín.

—Acércate un poco más —murmuró Darien, ofreciéndole su mano.

Un escalofrío de deseo la recorrió. Era un deseo prohibido pero, después de un segundo de vacilación, Serena aceptó su mano.

—Cásate conmigo y hagamos de Knightmere nuestro hogar —dijo Darien entonces, mirándola a los ojos.

**Al fin se le cayo la careta a esa falsa de Rei... me alegro, que bueno que Darien ya se dio cuenta o mejor dicho acepto que su hermanita es una mentirosa manipuladora, y ahora si verdad, vuelve con la cola entre las patas, me alegro que se sienta mal, el juzgo mal a Serena, y segun el ahora va a arreglar las cosas con una propuesta de matrimonio,aja claro, ustedes que creen le dice que si o no?**


	10. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Serena lo miraba, incrédula. Aquello la había pillado por sorpresa. Cerró los ojos para no ver los del hombre y se permitió a sí misma disfrutar, aunque fuese durante un segundo, de la emoción de que Darien Chiba quisiera casarse con ella.

No había nada que deseara más en el mundo, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, pero no podía decirle que sí... a menos que dijera las palabras adecuadas. Y Serena sabía que Darien jamás pronunciaría esas palabras.

El suyo era un amor imposible. Y así debía aceptarlo.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

Él arrugó el ceño.

—¿No es obvio?

—Lo haces por el niño, claro.

—Por supuesto. Ningún Chiba ha nacido jamás fuera del matrimonio —contestó Darien, con expresión altanera.

Sus razones para pedirle matrimonio estaban claras: la primera, porque iba a tener un hijo, la segunda, por respeto a las convenciones.

—Sólo hace dos días me dijiste que nunca te casarías conmigo.

Darien hizo un gesto de desesperación.

—Pero entonces creía que me habías sido infiel —dijo, sin empacho alguno—. Podríamos hacer una ceremonia íntima y luego una gran fiesta. ¿Qué te parece?

Serena apartó su mano.

—Me parece que no te va a gustar mi respuesta.

Él no la entendió.

—Si prefieres una boda más tradicional, no me importa. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Cómo lo hagamos no es importante, mientras lo hagamos antes de que nazca el niño.

Serena intentó incorporarse, aunque el peso de su abdomen representaba un problema.

—Me temo que la respuesta es no.

—¿No? —exclamó Darien, incrédulo.

—Me encanta la casa, me ha encantado el almuerzo... pero no voy a casarme contigo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Si no lo sabes, no tiene sentido que yo te lo diga.

—¿Sigues decidida a vivir tu vida, a mantener tus opciones abiertas? ¿O quieres castigarme por haber creído a mi hermana? —exclamó él, furioso.

Serena lo estudió con dolorosa intensidad.

—No quiero castigarte, quiero comprobar que no eres ese hombre... ese ser cruel que me trató con desprecio, que me insultó, que se negó a escucharme —dijo por fin.

—Pero nuestra relación era estupenda...

—Sí, claro. Pero cuando cometí el error de recordarte que llevábamos dos años juntos, no te apeteció celebrarlo —le recordó ella—. Entonces no querías ningún compromiso conmigo...

—¡Todo ha cambiado desde entonces! —exclamó Darien, con los dientes apretados.

—Sí, claro que ha cambiado. Ha cambiado lo que pienso de ti. Además, no tienes que casarte conmigo porque esté embarazada.

—¿Y cómo vas a subsistir sin mí?

—Llevo mucho tiempo subsistiendo sin ti —contestó Serena.

—¿Piensas criar sola a mi hijo?

—¿Quieres decir que, si no me caso contigo, no harás frente a tus obligaciones como padre?

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sólo un canalla haría eso —murmuró, tomando su mano—. Una vez te hice feliz, Serena... puedo hacerlo otra vez.

—Quizá, pero...

Impaciente, Darien la tomó por los hombros.

—¡Intenta encontrar este fuego con otro hombre! —exclamó, inclinando su arrogante cabeza para buscar sus labios. Pero no la besó con violencia, sino con ternura, con una ternura contenida y trémula que casi la emocionó.

Cuando se apartó, Serena estaba temblando. Conocía las cualidades de aquel hombre, y tenía muchas, pero también conocía sus defectos. Y antes de comprometerse a una vida con él debía estar muy segura de que iba a cambiar.

—No voy a casarme contigo, Darien. No hasta que me demuestres lo que debes demostrar.

Él frunció el ceño, inseguro. Sus planes se habían venido abajo. Se sentía desorientado, vacío, fracasado.

¿Habría ido demasiado aprisa? Él siempre iba deprisa, tomando decisiones a la velocidad del rayo... pero Serena no era así. Ella era mucho más reflexiva. Y una vez confió en su buen juicio... una vez, antes de que se convirtiera en un energúmeno.

Por primera vez, Darien entendió el daño que le había hecho. Era lógico que Serena no quisiera confiar en él.

Había puesto más esfuerzo en el marketing de aquella casa que en el de sí mismo. Pero, después de reconocer el problema, vio la solución y diseñó una nueva estrategia.

La sensación de estar desorientado desapareció. Sólo tenía que demostrarle que sería un marido perfecto y un padre fantástico.

—Compraré la casa esta misma tarde —le dijo con una de sus carismáticas sonrisas—. Puedes vivir aquí si quieres. Yo seguiré en mi dúplex de Londres.

—¿Qué?

—Te propongo un trato... como amigos. Tú puedes vivir aquí, con nuestro hijo. Y yo prometo no exigir nada a cambio.

Serena se lo pensó un momento.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque vas a tener un hijo mío, _pethi mou_. Quiero saber que estás bien, que eres feliz... y sé que esta casa te haría feliz.

.

.

—No, no puedes mirar eso —dijo Darien seis semanas después, quitándole un periódico de las manos.

Serena había decidido aceptar su invitación e instalarse en la casa. Tenía su propio estudio y Darien iba a visitarla casi todos los días. Su relación se había convertido en una buena amistad y empezaba a ver cambios... cambios que la alegraban profundamente.

—¿Por qué no puedo verlo?

—Porque han publicado algo sobre nosotros... no quiero que leas esa basura —contestó él.

Serena levantó la mano.

—Dámelo.

—No.

—Dame el periódico, Darien. Yo leo lo que me parece.

—Estás embarazada y mi obligación es cuidar de ti. No quiero que nada te moleste.

—Muy bien. Iré al pueblo y compraré otro ejemplar.

—Se supone que debes descansar —protestó Darien.

—Dame el periódico —sonrió Serena.

Suspirando, él obedeció.

—Muy bien. Pero esto es chantaje.

—Lo sé.

Estaba cansada, últimamente siempre estaba cansada, pero no le gustaba sentirse inútil. Y, sobre todo, no le gustaba que le dijeran qué podía leer y qué no. El ginecólogo le había dicho que ese cansancio podría ser motivo de preocupación, de modo que intentaba tomárselo todo con calma...

Pero cuando vio la fotografía en el periódico, una fotografía bastante cruel en la que aparecía gordísima, Serena dejó escapar un gemido. Había sido tomada dos días antes, en Londres, mientras salían de un restaurante con el abuelo de Darien, Artemis. Un hombre encantador que, aunque había dejado bien claro que él hubiese preferido que se casaran, se mostró encantado con la idea de tener un nuevo bisnieto.

—¡Oh, no, no, no!

«¿Qué tiene de malo mi nieto para que no quieras casarte con él?», le había preguntado Artemis.

Y esa frase aparecía reflejada, literalmente, en el artículo. Alguien debió haber oído a Artemis en el restaurante y le pasó el cotilleo al periodista. El artículo llevaba por titular: Costurera rehúsa casarse con un Chiba.

En el artículo daban el nombre de todas las novias de Darien, sugiriendo que ninguna había querido casarse con él por su fama de mujeriego.

—A mi abuelo le va a encantar —sonrió él—. Le encanta ver su nombre en los periódicos.

—Pero salgo horrible...

Darien puso una mano sobre su abdomen.

—Estás guapísima. Pareces un melocotón, _pethi mou_.

—¿Gorda como un melocotón? —rió ella—. ¿No te molesta que todo el mundo sepa que no quiero casarme contigo?

—No, en absoluto. Y cuando conozcas al resto de mis parientes este fin de semana entenderás por qué. Yo seré el ídolo porque he intentado poner un anillo en tu dedo y tú...

—Yo seré la bruja mala por decir que no.

—Tonterías. Mis tías intentarán convencerte de que soy el ser más maravilloso de la tierra: limpio, bueno con los ancianos y los animales, generoso, estupendo con los niños. Seguro que nadie menciona a mi padre y sus tres divorcios. Él fue la oveja negra de la familia... yo, en cambio, soy un ángel.

Serena soltó una carcajada. Las últimas seis semanas habían sido las más felices de su vida. Darien había llevado con él un ejército de decoradores para hacer habitable la casa lo antes posible y había contratado a varios empleados para que se encargasen de las tareas domésticas. Serena sólo tenía que diseñar sus bolsos y descansar.

Afortunadamente, porque estaba agotada. Todo estaba siendo perfecto, pero algunos días se preguntaba si no habría cometido un error. ¿Por qué se portaba Darien como el perfecto caballero, como el mejor amigo? ¿Se sentía culpable? ¿Estaba, por fin, entendiendo que su comportamiento había sido inaceptable o era todo una charada para salirse con la suya?

Iba a verla cada día, acortando su jornada laboral, prácticamente había dejado de viajar al extranjero... iba a las clases de preparto con ella, había leído libros sobre el embarazo... aunque el resultado era que se ponía nervioso cada vez que ella se quejaba. Un día, cuando empezó a dolerle una pierna, insistió en llevarla a urgencias y, cuando Serena se negó, se quedó toda la noche en un sillón.

Incluso era amable con su amiga Molly y no decía nada cada vez que Seiya la llamaba por teléfono.

Darien se mostraba afectuoso, amable, encantador y divertido. Ni siquiera intentaba tocarla o acercarse demasiado. Pero, aunque prácticamente se estaba convirtiendo en un santo, no había mencionado la palabra amor.

Quizá era lo mejor, se dijo. Serena seguía amándolo, seguramente lo amaría siempre... pero lo importante era basar su relación en el respeto mutuo. Fuera cual fuera esa relación.

—Tengo que solucionar un par de cosas en la oficina antes de irnos a Grecia. Nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto, si te parece —dijo Darien poco después.

Le gustaría llevarla a la oficina con él... Ése era un pensamiento extraño. Seguramente debido a que estaba embarazada, decidió. No dejaba de pensar en ella. Cuando estaba en Londres, no podía concentrarse en el trabajo. Leer aquel libro sobre la gestación había sido un error. Después de leerlo, había estado un par de noches sin dormir... tantas cosas podían ir mal en un embarazo. Naturalmente, había tirado el libro a la basura. No quería que Serena leyese cosas tan horribles.

Un par de horas después, la llamó desde Londres.

—¿Ya has hecho la maleta?

—Sí —contestó Serena.

—¿Has comido?

—No seas pesado —sonrió ella, acercándose a la ventana del estudio. Un Porsche acababa de detenerse en la puerta y sonrió al ver una cabeza pelinegra saliendo del deportivo—. Seiya acaba de llegar... tengo que colgar. Hasta luego.

Darien se quedó mirando fijamente el teléfono. Serena se había emocionado tanto al ver a Seiya Kou, que cortó la comunicación sin más.

Furioso, intentó concentrarse en el informe financiero en el que estaba trabajando, pero le resultaba imposible. Kou había estado fuera del país durante varias semanas y sospechaba que lo había hecho para acostumbrarse a la idea de que ya no tenía esperanzas con Serena. Ahora estaba de vuelta y ¿qué era lo primero que hacía? Iba a verla, cuando sabía que él no estaría en casa.

Darien se levantó de un salto.

No dejaría que se saliera con la suya. Nervioso, llamó al piloto del helicóptero y le dijo que necesitaba ir a Knightmere lo antes posible. ¿Le parecería raro a Serena que apareciese sin avisar? Confiaba en ella, confiaba en Serena absolutamente. Pero, ¿cómo podía confiar en Seiya Kou?

No quería perder a Serena otra vez. No podía vivir sin ella. Había sufrido las penas del infierno durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Por primera vez en su vida, tuvo que refugiarse en el alcohol para paliar su soledad... No quería volver a pasar por eso otra vez, de modo que tendría que luchar por ella.

Darien subió a la terraza del edificio Chiba, donde lo esperaba el helicóptero. Estaba nervioso como nunca y eso no le gustaba. Pero no iba perder los nervios, nunca volvería a perder los nervios con Serena. Ni volvería a golpear a Kou.

Quizá podría decirle cuánto lo asustaba que viese a Kou. Podría decirle que tenía celos, que se sentía amenazado. ¡Claro que se sentía amenazado! Estaba a prueba, algo que Serena había dejado bien claro desde el principio de su «nueva relación». No quería casarse con él. Le negaba lo único que podría darle tranquilidad sin darle explicaciones.

Quizá debería hacer un esfuerzo para hacerla entender lo importante que era para él. Era algo tan íntimo, que se lo había guardado para sí mismo, pero ahora temía haber esperado demasiado.

Serena era muy importante para él y no podía soportar la idea de perderla. Había tenido una gran suerte de que le diese una segunda oportunidad... ¿Sería amor?, se preguntó. ¿Cómo iba a saber él lo que era el amor? Antes de conocerla, nunca había estado enamorado. Pero seguro que Seiya Kou no tendría ningún problema en decirle que la amaba.

Serena se puso nerviosa al ver el helicóptero. Había quedado en verse con Darien en el aeropuerto... ¿por qué habría cambiado de planes?

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó, en cuanto llegó a su lado—. ¿Te has olvidado de algo?

—No... sí —contestó él, con una sonrisa en los labios—. Creo que me he olvidado de algo muy importante.

—Voy a presentarte a alguien —dijo Serena entonces.

Cuando se volvió, Darien vio, sorprendido, que Kou agarraba del brazo a una pelirroja.

—Ya conoces a Seiya Kou, claro... te presento a Kakyyu.

—Encantado.

—Bueno, tenemos que irnos —sonrió Seiya—. Mi madre nos espera para comer.

Cuando se alejaron en el Porsche, Darien apretó su mano.

—Temía que hubiese vuelto para conquistarte —admitió, en voz baja.

—Darien, no empieces otra vez...

—Tengo un problema, lo sé. Soy demasiado celoso.

—Seiya es encantador, pero nunca he estado enamorada de él.

Animado por esa explicación, Darien decidió contarle la verdad:

—No sabes cómo he sufrido...

—¿Por qué? Seiya y yo empezamos a salir, pero nunca pasamos de ser amigos. No me acosté con él.

—¿No te has acostado con él? —exclamó Darien—. ¿Tú sabes lo que eso significa para mí?

—Si me hubieras preguntado, te lo habría dicho. Pero tú no preguntas, tú supones lo que te parece.

Él bajó la cabeza, arrepentido.

—Para mí es trascendental haber sido tu único amante, Serena. Pero sé que me he portado mal contigo —murmuró, como si le costara un mundo reconocerlo—. Las mentiras de mi hermana han destrozado mi vida. No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado... no sabía lo importante que eras para mí hasta que te fuiste —le confesó Darien—. Y no quería admitir que odiaba mi vida sin ti.

—¿Y las otras mujeres, ésas con las que salías en las revistas?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Un escaparate.

—¿Y has desnudado a alguna de las modelos? —preguntó Serena.

—No. No podía hacerlo.

—¿No podías? —repitió ella, sorprendida.

—No podía porque... —Darien respiró profundamente—. No podía porque sólo me excitas tú, sólo me gustas tú, sólo puedo pensar en ti.

—Me has sido fiel... —murmuró Serena, atónita.

—Siempre te seré fiel. Te quiero, _pethi mou_. Te quiero con toda mi alma. ¡Me siento tan raro que esto tiene que ser amor!

—Me quieres —repitió ella, embargada de felicidad—. Yo también te quiero, Darien...

—¿Vas a casarte conmigo? —la interrumpió él—. No puedo seguir así, Serena. Te necesito...

—No sé, si de verdad me quieres...

—Te amo, Serena. Te amo locamente —dijo Darien, tomando su cara entre las manos—. Tienes que perdonarme, tienes que olvidar lo que ha pasado... mi comportamiento ha sido inexcusable, lo sé, pero no volverá a repetirse. Tú eres tan generosa... no sabía que te amaba tanto...

—Me casaré contigo en cuanto podamos organizar la boda —sonrió Serena—. Eso era lo que esperaba de ti, Darien. No quería casarme contigo hasta que no supiera que me amabas de verdad. Ahora sé que es así.

.

.

Serena conoció a todos sus parientes ese fin de semana y, poco después, se casaban en Atenas. Cuando reveló que había estado aprendiendo griego durante meses, su familia la acogió como si hubiera sido parte de ella toda la vida.

En la boda, Serena llevaba un vestido rosa sin mangas y un bolso en forma de herradura de la suerte... diseñado por ella misma. Molly fue su dama de honor y Seiya acudió con Kakyyu. Los paparazzi estaban por todas partes, pero el equipo de seguridad se encargaba de que no molestasen a los novios.

La feliz pareja volvió a Knightmere para su luna de miel porque la novia no tenía fuerzas para mucho más. Cuando se lamentó de ello, Darien le recordó que tenían toda la vida por delante.

Rini Chiba nació cinco semanas después. Darien tuvo que llevar a Serena al hospital en medio de la noche pero, afortunadamente, fue un parto breve y fácil. Rini llegó al mundo al amanecer; tenía una hermosa mata de rizos pelirosa, y fue bautizada cuatro semanas más tarde.

Rei les envió un regalo para la niña, pero cuando Darien quiso devolverlo, Serena decidió que podían cesar las hostilidades. Rei Chibs no lo estaba pasando bien. Su marido, Nicolas, había pedido el divorcio y solicitado la custodia de los niños. Serena animó a su marido para que volviese a hablar con ella... ya que el resto de la familia le había negado la palabra.

La colección de bolsos que había diseñado para Leonie Vargas se vendía de maravilla, catapultando su nombre a la fama. En lugar de «la costurera», los medios habían decidido llamarla «la destacada diseñadora de accesorios, Serena Chiba». Y había ganado una fortuna, además.

Darien estaba impresionado por los beneficios de su negocio... aunque seguía sin entender que a alguien le gustasen esos diseños tan raros.

Varios meses después del nacimiento de su hija, Darien y Serena fueron a París para celebrar un día muy especial. Cuando entraron en la lujosa suite, él le ofreció un par de fabulosos pendientes de diamantes.

—Es nuestro tercer aniversario, _agape mou_.

Después de una noche de pasión, se quedaron hablando hasta el amanecer. Apoyada sobre su pecho, Serena dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Soy tan feliz...

—Y yo pienso dedicar el resto de mi vida a que sigas siéndolo —le prometió Darien, sus ojos azules llenos de amor.

Y lo cumplió.

Fin

**En mi humilde opinion Serena lo perdono muy facil, pero bueno al final triunfo el amor, bien espero que les haya gustado a todas, mañana empiezo a subir nueva serie, asi que nos leemos mañana, un besito de chocolate**


End file.
